<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairshaw Writetober 2020 by Cadoan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759101">Fairshaw Writetober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan'>Cadoan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spy and the Scoundrel [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days! 31 prompts! 31 drabbles! All Fairshaw! Ratings will vary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spy and the Scoundrel [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whistling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt 1: Whistling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn figured out that SI:7 used whistles as a way to communicate to each other in all manners of situations. It took him a bit longer to figure out that they were actually using bird sounds, since they used sounds of birds not native to Kul Tiras - of understandable reasons. SI:7 wasn't exactly native either. He had really, really tried to get Mathias to tell him what the different sounds meant, but Mathias had refused of course. "Military secrets" this, "safety of the crown that"...<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Matty?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mmm?" Mathias had been drifting off to sleep, but Flynn's voice had brought him back to being fully awake. They were lying in bed in their little apartment in Stormwind. Mathias was on his back and Flynn was nuzzled up to his side, with his head resting on Mathias' chest.</p><p>"I have a question..."</p><p>There was something about Flynn's voice, like he was worried about something, or perhaps apprehensive. Mathias didn't know why, and that bothered him. He quickly ran through today's happenings, but he couldn't immediately figure out what would be bothering Flynn. <br/>
<br/>
There was a long moment of silence where Flynn didn't continue speaking. Eventually, Mathias lightly cleared his throat and spoke instead.</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Flynn shifted a bit next to him.</p><p>"So... I was wondering... if we could have our own secret bird whistle?"<br/>
<br/>
Mathias eyebrows drew together in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
"Our own secret bird whistle." he repeated back flatly. Flynn shifted back and straightened so his face was resting on the pillow next to Mathias' instead. There was this look in Flynn's eyes Mathias hadn't seen in a while. Fear of rejection.</p><p>"Yes, like... like the ones you use in SI:7 but... for us?"<br/>
<br/>
Mathias' first thought was of the usefullness of something like that, but he quickly slapped himself mentally. It's not like that really mattered. He had to remind himself that not literally everything needed to have a use or a purpose. So, instead of questioning why Flynn wanted such a thing, he reach out and tucked a string of auburn hair behind Flynn's hair.</p><p>"Of course we can."</p><p>The smile that spread across Flynn's face made Mathias' heart flutter a bit. It didn't flutter any less when Flynn placed one large, warm hand on his neck and leaned in to claim his lips in a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
When the kiss was over and they pulled back a bit from each other, Flynn's eyes shone with excitement. "There's this bird that's common where I grew up that has a really nice call, I think. We could use that one!"</p><p>Mathias smiled. "Sure." Then, a thought struck him. "It's not a sea gull, is it?"</p><p>Flynn burst out laughing at that, and Mathias couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well. </p><p>"No, it's not a sea gull! We just call it blackbird. It sounds a bit like this." </p><p>And with that, Flynn whistled a short, melodic little tune that Mathias didn't recognise. It sounded nice. Flynn gave him an expectant look, and Mathias tried his best to mimic the whistle. It sounded... close enough. Flynn looked like Mathias had made his day, grinning widely.<br/>
<br/>
"I love you too, darling."</p><p>Mathias rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. Then, he leaned in to kiss Flynn, just to wipe that fantastic grin off his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2: Drowning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes, nose and throat burned.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been no ordinary storm they had sailed into. There must have been some dark powers involved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt like his lungs were on fire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The storm had appeared out of nowhere, and their ship hadn’t stood a chance in the angry whipping winds and dark churning water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had swallowed so much salt water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The waves were massive, and he had no idea were he was. He could hear nothing but the sound of the ocean surrounding. A large waved rolled over him and he tumbled helplessly in the water, like a rag doll. He managed to get his head above water and gasped for air, and tasted only salt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was so exhausted. His arms and legs were starting to give out, no longer able to fight against the current that tried to suck him down and under into the depths below.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thought of Flynn, and managed to wonder if he was in the water as well, or if he had managed to find some wreckage to cling to. He really hoped so. There was so much Mathias wanted to tell him and talk to him about, but he hadn’t. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He really didn’t have the energy to keep his head above the surface anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, Mathias thought he heard someone calling his name, but the sound of the storm and the ocean was overwhelming. Then, another wave rolled over him and he blacked out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Matty, come on! Wake up..!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn muttered angrily and desperate under his breath as he worked. He was alternating between rhythmically pushing down on Mathias’ chest and covering his mouth with his own to blow in air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias was cold and clammy to the touch, and he looked awfully pale, almost with a hint of green.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dread tore through Flynn’s chest. He was completely soaked and shoved himself, but that wasn’t important. The most important thing to Flynn, now and always, was lying on his back on the sand, lifeless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wake up, Mathias, please!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned back up to Mathias’ face, pinched the man’s nose and covered his mouth again, blowing in air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn hadn’t told Mathias his feelings yet, and it couldn’t end like this, not before Flynn had been able to tell him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then suddenly, Mathias convulsed and coughed up sea water. Flynn startled, but was immediately filled with an extreme sense of relief. Mathias went into a hacking cough, and Flynn helped him to half roll onto  his side, making it easier to cough up the water. Flynn held Mathias up as he got rid of the most of it, and Mathias’ hand came up to weakly grasp at Flynn’s arm for support.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Mathias seemed to have coughed up what he needed, Flynn couldn’t wait any longer. He fisted the front of Mathias’ uniform and pressed their lips together in a harsh, slanted kiss. Mathias gave a sound of protest, so Flynn immediately retreated, still holding on to Mathias’ front.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Light,  Flynn, I don’t need more air!” Mathias croaked, his voice hoarse from the coughing and all the swallowed water. “You can stop that now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn’s eyes grew wide and he felt like he was going crazy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m trying to kiss you, you idiot!” he exclaimed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias’ facial expression changed from annoyed to shocked, and then realisation seemed to dawn on him. His mouth slackened into a little ‘o’ of understanding. They sat completely silent for a moment before Mathias moved and Flynn had an arm  around his neck and he was being pulled down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias’ lips were slick against his own and for a moment Flynn wasn’t sure what was going on, until Mathias’ tongue sneaked into his half open mouth. Flynn groaned into the kiss then, and pulled Mathias up flat against his chest, deepening the kiss. It tasted like the ocean, which wasn’t pleasant, but Flynn didn’t care. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The suddenly, Mathias tore away from the kiss and let out another deep cough, coughing up some more water. Flynn held him again, let Mathias cling to him, and he got the overwhelming feeling that this man would be part of his life forever. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 3: Necklace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fairwind.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Flynn turned towards the person who had said his name to see Mathias Shaw walking up to his azerite expedition planning table in the Boralus harbor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shaw!” Flynn said back, smiling widely. He hadn’t known the Alliance spymaster for that long, but he knew he liked him. “What brings you all the way over here, to my little corner of town?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaw crossed his arms over his chest and one critical eyebrow shot skyward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your ship is right next to Wind’s Redemption. It’s not very far.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn placed both his hands on the table in front of him and leaned towards Shaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And still you normally have me sent for.” Flynn winked and straightened. “So, what brings me the honor?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaw blinked rapidly two times in a row, and Flynn knew he had caught the man off guard. He couldn’t help the way that fact broadened his smile. He <em>liked</em> catching Mathias Shaw off guard. Perhaps a bit too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanted to check up on how the gathering of azerite is progressing,” Shaw eventually said, his mouth a thin line, but his voice nothing but professional. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, it’s going splendid! Horde is trying their best to slow us down, but the champions <em>really</em> make this whole ordeal a lot smoother.” Flynn started describing the last expedition, and Shaw watched him passively. After a while, he could see Shaw notice something on his chest, and then his eyes flicked back up to Flynn’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s that?” he asked, and Flynn was confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s what?” Flynn looked down his body for a brief moment, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back up at Shaw, who then lifted and arm and pointed toward Flynn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There. Around your neck. The necklace.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn looked down again. He lifted his hand and brought it up to touch the zandalari coin on a piece of string hanging around his neck . He regarded it for a moment before looking back up at Shaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, this? It’s a coin from the Dazar’Alor vault.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaw’s eyebrows knitted together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why do you have it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn wasn’t sure where Shaw was going with his line of questioning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t know if you noticed mate, but the place was absolutely littered with coins. Pretty sure no one is missing this coin in particular.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaw didn’t seem satisfied with that answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But <em>why</em> do you have it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn decided there was no reason to lie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t break into vaults of untold treasure every day. Also, it’s like a memento of that time when I broke into a vault of untold treasure with <em>you</em>, and now I can remember that every time I look at it.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a split second there was a look on Shaw’s face that Flynn had never seen before, a look that Flynn would call flustered, before the man’s face settled back into cool neutrality. Oh, Flynn <em>really</em> wanted to see Shaw make that face many times more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaw opened his mouth as if to say something, but then quickly closed it again. Flynn grinned, and Shaw spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for the report, Fairwind,” he said stiffly. Then he turned around and started back in the direction towards the city.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn laughed to himself as he watched Shaw walk away. He just knew that he was going to get himself into trouble over that man.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blizzard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 4: Blizzard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snowstorm had hit out of nowhere, catching Mathias and Flynn by surprise. The clear sky of Drustvar had suddenly been filled with clouds and soon, the wind had started to pick up and heavy snow had started to fall. It hadn’t taken long until they couldn’t see further than a few feet in front of them.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias was currently sitting at the bottom of a tree perched on a mountainside somewhere, somewhat shielded by the heavy snowfall by the branches above. Mathias glared out into the white nothingness. It went against everything he knew to just wait around and have someone else do the job, but he hadn’t been able to argue with Flynn when he’d said that these were his homelands and he knew the lay of the land the best out of the two of them. So, Flynn had moved on up ahead in search of some sort of shelter from the blizzard, and Mathias has resigned himself to waiting under a tree.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, Flynn appeared next to Mathias, with his shoulders pulled up to his ears and snow speckled throughout his moustache.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’s a cave up ahead!” He had to shout to be heard over the howling wind. “We can wait out the storm there!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn reached out his hand to Mathias, who took it, and then Mathias was hauled to his feet. Then, they started trekking through the snow. Mathias kept his eyes trained on Flynn’s broad back as they walked. They walked for a while until they reached the mouth of a cave. Mathias was shivering with cold as they made it inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cave turned out to be some sort of abandoned smuggler’s stash, with a few empty crates and blankets. When they had managed to break apart a crate and lit a small campfire, it had gotten dark outside the cave. The blizzard was still raging outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn used a discarded polearm to poke the fire. Mathias was standing at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the dark. Eventually, Mathias turned around and walked over to where Flynn was seated. He sat down next to Flynn on the big crate they had dragged to next to the campfire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon,” Mathias said and rubbed a hand over his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s kul tiran weather for you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn put down the polearm and looked at Mathias. He had put his palms behind him on the crate and he was leaning back on them, looking into the fire. Flynn’s heart ached a bit when he regarded Mathias’ face and the way the flames flickered across it. He really was classic handsome in a way that made Flynn weak at the knees, but the deep lines across his forehead and the corners of his eyes showed that he had lived anything but a cushy life. Mathias’ normally perfectly in place-moustache was ruffled because of the storm, and his bottle green eyes glowed almost golden in the light.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn straightened and leaned back on his hands as well, covering one of Mathias’ hands with his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There are worse ways I could imagine waiting out a blizzard than doing it with you,” Flynn said and turned to look at the side of Mathias’ face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned to look at him then, and they looked at each other in silence for a moment, until they both leaned in. The kiss started out as just a chaste press of lips, until one of Mathias’ hands came up to slide into his hair, angling his head and deepening the kiss. Flynn turned his upper body towards Mathias and put his hands on either side of Mathias’ neck, and they kissed deeply, tongues exploring and lips meshing. Blood was definitely started to flow towards places...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they broke off the kiss, Mathias looked flustered, a pink tint to his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That was a cheesy pick up line if I ever heard one,” Mathias said, his lips slickBb with saliva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn grinned at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well Matty, it worked on you, didn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rolled his eyes and then leaned in for another kiss, one that Flynn happily reciprocated.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 5: Fog</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, a fog so thick you could barely see your hand in front if you rolled in over Boralus. Flynn liked it. It made the busy port city slow down a bit, go a bit quieter. It had served him well growing up on the streets, allowing for much easier pickpocketing from an unsuspecting victim or getting away from an angry shopkeep as they chased him out of their establishment. The fog was like a blanket, safe and secure.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Flynn quickly picked up on the fact that Mathias didn’t like it when the fog rolled in. It’s not something that Mathias voiced, but Flynn could tell that he grew more on edge, more anxious. Flynn didn’t know exactly why that was, though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn eventually brought it up, one early morning in his dingy, damp little Boralus apartment. Mathias was still in bed, lying in the narrow little thing that barely fit them both. Flynn came back inside from having been out, just having stepped out to take a leak. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The fog’s rolled in,” Flynn said as he shrugged back out of his clothes. Mathias made a disapproving sound as response. Flynn climbed back into bed and slotted himself behind the smaller man, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t like the fog,” he said, and Mathias made a non-comittal hum before speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Harder to keep track of your surroundings.” Mathias explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn thought about that for a moment before he responded, speaking into Mathias’ skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s harder for your enemies to keep track of their surroundings as well.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first there was no response, but after a while Mathias hummed again. This time it was a hum of agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn let his hand slide down Mathias’ naked body, sliding over warm skin. He wrapped his fingers around Mathias’ half hard erection and started to slowly stroke it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fog is great for doing things away from prying eyes, too...” Flynn said slowly, his voice dropped low, as he felt Mathias harden in his grip. He could hear Mathias swallow, and and he gently swiped his thumbs over Mathias’ slit, spreading the slick precum. Mathias' hips arched forwards, thrusting lightly into Flynn’s fist. Flynn snaked his free arm under and around the smaller man, allowing for him to hold Mathias close as he worked him over with his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Flynn...” Mathias breathed, twisting in his grip, half turning his upper body to seek out Flynn’s lips in a searing kiss. They kissed until they had no breath left, and then they pulled apart just what was needed, breathing each other. Mathias’ cock was twitching in Flynn’s grip, and his own cock was fully hard as well, standing neglected between his legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take long until Mathias came undone in his hand, moaning Flynn’s name. Flynn stroked him through it and held him close, drinking down his sounds of pleasure with another kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias might be able to learn to like the fog as well. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 6: Fangs</p>
<p>Double drabble! </p>
<p>Drabble 1: werewolf!Flynn/human!Mathias</p>
<p>Drabble 2: vampire!Mathias/human!Flynn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias stood, fully clothed, in the middle of their small apartment. He looked at Flynn, who sitting on a wooden chair in front of him. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The man truly was a sight to behold. Fully naked, with his long auburn hair down, framing his face. His hands rested on his thighs and his cock stood fully erect between his legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias threw a glance out the window. The moon hung high in the Stormwind sky. It was missing but a sliver. Tomorrow would be full moon. Mathias looked back at Flynn. Flynn was still very much human, but there was a feral look in his eyes. There was a sharpness to his features that only showed for the days around a full moon.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias gently cupped Flynn’s chin in his palm, using it to angle his face upwards. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Open wide,” he ordered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn did as told and opened his mouth, showing tongue and sharp teeth. A shiver went down Mathias’ spine at the sight. He lifted his free hand and slipped a finger into Flynn’s mouth. Flynn’s eyes flared with something, something primal, and Mathias could feel his own cock swelling. Carefully, he moved his finger to a row of sharp teeth, gently feeling along it, feeling the sharp points against the flesh of his finger. How easily these could puncture skin and tear through flesh. The feeling of having all that power at his fingertips, and controlling it all, was intoxicating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave a sound that could almost be described as a whimper. Mathias removed his finger but Flynn kept his mouth open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good boy,” Mathias praised as he slipped his hand into Flynn’s hair, cradling his skull. Mathias leaned down and sucked Flynn’s lower lip into his mouth before he licked into Flynn’s mouth. Mathias kissed him deeply, feeling the sharp tips of Flynn's canines against his tongue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Intoxicating.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Intoxicating.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias licked his way up the side of Flynn’s neck. He tasted like sweat and soap and whiskey and that unmistakable human taste. He licked his way up to the soft spot right behind Flynn’s jaw, right to the place where Mathias could feel the man’s pulse beating right beneath the skin. Mathias could hear it, could hear the beating of Flynn’s heart, could feel it around him where he was buried inside of the man below him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It made him ache for the time long gone where he had a beating heart of his own, but he knew that could be no more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his hips, sliding out and back in, buried his face in the side of Flynn’s neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the next best thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias squeezed a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Flynn’s hard erection. Flynn quivered in his hand. Mathias could feel he was close. Mathias dragged his teeth across Flynn's throat, right over a vein there, careful not to nick the delicate skin. Mathias was also getting close, Flynn so perfect and hot and _alive_ around him, but he knew what they both wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I?" he whispered, asking for permission, and Flynn squeezed around him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, please, yes-" Mathias felt Flynn strain up against him, pressing into him and angling his head away to allow for better access. Mathias licked once more across the vein, peeled his upper lip back, and sunk his teeth into Flynn's throat. The coppery taste of blood, of human, of Flynn, exploded onto his tongue, and it was euphoric. One more slide into the man below him and he came, all whilst drinking his fill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn bucked under him, keening, whining, and then he came, twitching hard in Mathias' hand.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 7: Travel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pig and Whistle was crowded tonight, people eating and drinking and laughing and singing. Flynn was tucked away in a corner booth, nursing a dark, frothy ale.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Got room for one more?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn looked to his left and saw Mathias, dressed in full uniform save for those bulky spaulders - the ones Flynn thought Mathias would think were much too cumbersome, but apparently not. Flynn smiled warmly and leaned back, resting against the cushions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For you? Always,” he said as Mathias slid into the booth, placing a small glass with an amber liquid inside of it on the table. He slid the glass towards himself and leaned back as well, right next to Flynn. Flynn reached down under the table and placed his hand on Mathias’ thigh, squeezing it affectionately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Meeting with the king go well?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias lifted the little glass to his mouth and took a sip. Then, he placed it back down and reached into a breast pocket, pulling out a folded envelope. Flynn lifted the beer to his mouth and drank as he watched Mathias unfolded the envelope and place it on the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How would you like to go on a trip?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias slid the envelope over to Flynn as the spoke. Flynn put down his glass and wiped the froth out of his moustache with the back of his hand before picking up the envelope. He shot Mathias a glance before turning over the envelope in his hands. He opened tit and pulled out a letter written in flowy handwriting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em><br/>Mr. Flynn Fairwind, you are hereby requested to serve the Crown in whichever way is deemed suitable.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Signed</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anduin Wrynn</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked back up at Mathias with wide eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Matty, what’s this?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias took another sip from his glass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve been given a new assignment. Travel the continent in search of information.” Mathias looked at Flynn, his eyes sincere. “I told the king I won’t be going anywhere without you, and he so kindly fulfilled my wish.” A small smile spread across his lips as he said that last part.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn looked from Mathias’ face back to the letter, and then back again, words escaping him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So - would you like to go on a trip with me?” Mathias asked, holding Flynn with his gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn couldn’t help himself anymore and reached up to place his hand on the back of Mathias’ neck, pulling him in a for a quick kiss. When it was over, he was grinning with excitement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The king kindly granted you your wish, did he?” Flynn said and laughed a little, squeezing the back of Mathias’ neck. Mathias smiled, but didn’t say anything. “I’d like to see anyone try to deny you anything, Matty,” he continued, and this time, Mathias was the one who lean in for a kiss. Flynn thought that it was entirely possibly that Mathias had done that to shut him up, but that didn’t matter in the slightest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When this kiss was over, they both leaned back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So when are we leaving?” Flynn eventually asked, eyes shining with excitement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First thing come morning,” Mathias answered, knocking their knees together under the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn grinned then, and Mathias smiled back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watch out, world. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Break up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 8: Break up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taelia made her way through the muddy streets of Dampwick Ward. The ground was slick because of the rain, so it was a somewhat slow trek through the burrows towards Flynn's apartment. Tucked under hear arm was a loaf of freshly baked bread and piece of roasted ham, wrapped in waxed paper. Breakfast.</p>
<p>Taelia climbed the rickety stairs leading up to the apartment. She opened the door and stepped right in. Unlocked, of course. Taelia entered and closed the door behind her. Judging from the state Flynn had been in when he had left the pub last evening, Taelia was surprised he had even remembered to close the door before passing out. She put down the food on the small kitchen table and went to get a knife from a kitchen drawer.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Flynn, I brought you breakfast!" Taelia went over to the sink and quickly rinsed out two mugs. She filled them with water and walked back to the kitchen table. There was movement in the bed, and a groan. Taelia started cutting bread and ham whilst Flynn swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. With a groan, he stood and slowly walked over to the kitchen table, dropping himself down on a chair. Taelia sat opposite him, regarding him fondly. His eyes were bloodshot and his face sunken in, like he hadn't been eating properly. Taelia suspected he hadn't. His hair was down and looked to be in a desperate need of a comb through and a bath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn hadn't been himself since the Alliance had left on their warship and sailed away from Kul Tiras. The night they sailed away, Flynn stormed into Snug Harbor Inn and started drinking like there was no tomorrow. It had taken Flynn many hours of drinking, but eventually he had broken down sobbing. Taelia hadn't asked him anything, just held him as he cried into her shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few nights later, when Taelia had been dragging Flynn back to his apartment, Flynn had mumbled about 'that idiot didn't even have the guts to face me. He just left me a letter...'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taelia took a bite out of her sandwich and rested her chin in her palm. She had never seen Flynn this torn up about anyone before. This Mathias Shaw really had to be something special.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Flynn didn't react to it, his face buried in his hands. Taelia walked over to the door an opened it. She had to surpress a gasp as she saw who stood there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Outside the door stood Mathias Shaw, spymaster of the Alliance. He looked absolutely miserable, his hair slicked to his forehead from the rain. His chest was heaving, as if he had been running for an extended period of time, and there was a wild look in his eyes. Taelia was sure that she could see a brief expression of shock fly over the man's face at the sight of her before he seemed to compose himself.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is he here?" Shaw asked, still that wild look in his eyes. Suddenly, a fierce want to protect Flynn came over Taelia. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Shaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's it to you?" There was steel in her voice that surprised even her. The wild look in Shaw's eyes was replaced by one of pleading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, just let me talk to him." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taelia's eyes thinned into small slits, a frown pulling the corners of her mouth downwards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know what you did to him." She leaned forward, dropping her voice to barely louder than a whisper. "And you better never, <em>ever</em>, do it again." She took a step to the side, freeing up the doorway. Shaw just stood still, frozen in place, watching her with wide eyes. Taelia indicated with her head towards the apartment. "Go. Fix it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaw finally got moving then, slipping past her. Taelia decided that this was something they needed to sort out themselves, so she stepped back out into the rainy Boralus morning and closed the door behind her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 9: Injured</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The infiltration mission had gone south <em>fast</em>, and neither of them was sure how it had happened. Well, regardless of how, it had caused a brawl to break out on the fancy dinner party they had attended, and Mathias and Flynn were currently trying to escape pursuers - guards from the party - by sprinting down the streets of Upton Borough. They were dressed in fine, fancy outfits - frills, satin jackets and curled moustaches with the help of pomade. They darted around corners, Mathias in the front and Flynn right behind. After ducking into a narrow alleyway and jumping over a small fence, they suddenly found themselves in the middle of what seemed to be a large garden party. People were milling about all over, drinking, talking and dancing, and from a corner of the garden they could hear violin music. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Thinking on his feet, Mathias grabbed Flynn's arm and pulled him off to the side, through a crowd of people. Flynn followed, and Mathias pulled him into a secluded little corner of the garden, next to some rose bushes planted by a brick wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you-?" Flynn started to ask as Mathias backed up against the wall, but quickly grew quiet as Mathias fisted the front of his jacket and pulled him flush to his body. Flynn had to catch himself on the wall, palms up against it, so he was effectively pushing Mathias up against the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just play along, we need to blend in," Mathias stated matter-of-factly, as if being intimately up close with other people like this whilst on a mission was something he did every day. Flynn felt Mathias' hands travel down the front of his jacket, down to his hips. "So play along," Mathias said and slipped his hands inside Flynn's jacket, letting them travel up Flynn's sides. Flynn was suddenly at a complete loss for words, his mouth gone dry. Mathias was so close, and when Flynn tilted his head down to look Mathias in the eyes, there was electricity in the air. There was only an inch or two between them, and it would be so easy for Flynn to just lean in and press his lips-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sudden pain bloomed up Flynn's left side when Mathias brushed his hands over  his ribs, and Flynn winced away with a harsh intake of breath through his teeth. A serious look immediately came over Mathias' face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're injured." He moved his hand and lifted Flynn's jacket off to the side to be able to inspect the area. A small red stain was spreading in the white fabric of Flynn's frilly shirt, and there was a hole in the shirt after the cut of a blade. Mathias' eyebrows knitted together in concern. He moved his hands to Flynn's front, taking ahold of Flynn's shirt and started to pull it out from where it was tucked into Flynn's pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn let out a huffed laughter. "If you wanted to get into my pants that badly, you only had to ask!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias completely ignored him as he bunched up the shirt in one hand and pulled it up, exposing Flynn's torso. He pursed his lips slightly as he inspected the wound.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just a nick with a blade, superficial, but can't be too careful." Mathias poked lightly on the skin around the cut, and Flynn winced. "No sign of tissue damage apart from the cut itself, so it probably wasn't poisoned..." Mathias reached up and pulled the satin handkerchief from Flynn's breast pocket. "We should apply pressure on the wound, stop the bleeding." He placed the handkerchief in his palm and carefully placed it over the wound. "Hold it like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn moved one of his hands down to take over from Mathias, but Mathias didn't move his hand. So, Flynn just placed his own hand on top of Mathias'. Mathias looked up at Flynn, and there it was again - the electricity in the air. Mathias' green eyes were hard to heard, but then, Mathias' gaze flicked down to Flynn's mouth for a split second before he seemed to catch himself. Flynn was sure there was a slight blush on his lightly freckled cheeks. Flynn <em>really </em>wanted to kiss him in that moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I- We should get going-" And with that, Mathias' hand slid out from under Flynn's and he slipped away from where he previously had been standing between Flynn and the wall. Flynn blinked in surprise a few times before he turned around and watch Mathias weave his way through the party guests. Flynn heaved a sigh before the let his shirt fall back down and he started following Mathias.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Brainwashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 10: Brainwashed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is slightly disturbing because it deals with N'zoth corruption, but it's nothing extreme. Just wanted to give a lil heads up if you're really sensitive to mentions of blood. Also dub-con warning, in the sense of it deals with Voidverse AU and N'zoth corruptione.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn's blood was rushing in his ears as he sprinted down the streets of Old Town towards the SI:7 headquarters. Something was _very_ wrong. The sky above Stormwind had suddenly shiften into a terrible hue of purple and red, and there was screaming coming from all over. Flynn threw a look over his shoulder as he ran. A massive, foreboding, obsidian structure had appeared high in the sky. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Had the heroes failed?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn finally made it up to the building that functioned as the base of operations of SI:7. He rushed across the grass and stumbled into the building, skidding to a halt. His stomach dropped as he immediately saw an SI:7 operative lying on the floor, blood pooling around them. Flynn stared at the body for a moment before fear gripped him tightly. He started sprinting again, towards the stairs. He passed three more dead operatives lying spread out on the floor on his way. There had clearly been a fight, and something had slaughtered these operatives. Flynn sprinted up the stairs. There was blood <em>everywhere</em>, soaking into the wooden floor. He made it to the second floor and almost slipped on the slick floorboards, but managed to stay upright by catching himself on the railing. His heart was pounding out of his ribcage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, he spotted Mathias over to the left, facing away from Flynn. He was hunched over another operative lying still on the ground. A wave of relief washed over Flynn. Mathias was okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Matty! What’s happening?!” he half shouted as he let go of the railing and started walking towards Mathias. He only made it a few steps before Mathias stood and slowly turned around to look at Flynn. That's when Flynn realised that something was wrong. There was something off with Mathias' way of holding himself, something predatory, something dangerous. Flynn took another step forward but stopped himself as he noticed the knife in Mathias' hand. It was slick with blood, dripping onto the carpet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah, Flynn! I’m glad you made it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn held out his hands towards Mathias, not sure what to do. Real, genuine fear was starting to creep into Flynn’s bones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Matty? What’s happened here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? This?” Mathias spread his arms out to indicate towards the bodies scattered around them. A wicked smirk spread across Mathias’ lips, smirk Flynn had never seen before. “<strong>We did this</strong>.” Mathias’ voice deepened suddenly, unnaturally so, as if there was a cacophony if voices speaking at once, and it terrified Flynn. That’s when Flynn noticed that Mathias normally blue leather uniform was stained a dark crimson, and he suddenly the overwhelming, nauseating, metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you mean?!” Flynn shouted, starting to panic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias cracked his neck and kept staring at Flynn, that smirk still on his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Master has shown me the truth, Flynn. The Master is everywhere and nowhere at once.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias took a smooth step forwards, towards Flynn, and Flynn could see there was something wrong with his eyes. The whites were dark, almost completely black, and his normally bottle green irises were shining yellow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” Flynn gasped as realisation hit him. No, not Mathias. Flynn’s arms dropped to hang uselessly at his sides.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<strong>Yes</strong>,” Mathias’ many voices answered, and started sprinting towards Flynn. Flynn closed his eyes and accepted, no, _welcomed_ his death, because there was no life without Mathias. He braced for the coming pain of a knife sinking into him, but it’s not what happened. Instead, Mathias barrelled into him with full force, knocking him flat onto the floorboards. His breath was knocked out of him for a moment, and his eyes opened again at the impact. It took him a second to realise that Mathias had climbed on top of him. Mathias had a wild expression on his face, and Flynn was filled with overwhelming sadness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, Mathias leaned down to claim Flynn’s lips is a rough kiss, his tongue immediately slipping into his mouth and claiming, claiming. Flynn gave a sound of surprise before he started to kiss back, desperately meshing his lips with Mathias’.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, his senses came back to him, and he realised again what was going on. He tore his mouth away and tried to push at Mathias’ chest, but it was no use. Mathias was inhumanly strong. However, Mathias leaned back and there was a frown on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t struggle, Flynn. Join me. Join us. <strong>We will be together forever</strong>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn felt like he was being crushed under a massive weight, unable to escape it. This was all wrong. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mathias, please...” he pleaded, not knowing for what. For death? For release? For acceptance? For an embrace?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something soft came over Mathias’ sharp features, and a gloved hand came up to brush across Flynn’s cheek in an affectionate gesture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, I know...” Mathias muttered, and Flynn wasn’t even sure Mathias was talking to him or to whatever was occupying his brain now. Mathias leaned back down and pressed a kiss to Flynn’s forehead. “Let me show you,” he said, voice almost tender, and Flynn felt himself crumble. His hands found purchase on Mathias’ thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please...” he pleaded again, and then, Mathias kissed him again. This time it was slower, deeper, and Flynn found himself arching his neck up into it, kissing back desperately. It was as if Mathias was pouring his very being into the kiss, and Flynn accepted it, <em>wanted it</em>. </p>
  <p>Mathias rolled his hips then, and Flynn groaned into the kiss. He felt a tugging at the edges of his consciousness, something dark and fuzzy, and his pulse quickened. However, Mathias' weight kept him grounded, calming him.</p>
  <p>"Let him in," Mathias breathed into the kiss, biting lightly at Flynn's lower lip. Flynn swallowed thickly and he dug his fingers into Mathias' thighs as he accepted what was about to happen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes opened wide, unseeing, and then N'zoth was in his mind. He suddenly saw it all. He could see N'zoth's plan laid out before him and he <em>understood</em>.</p>
  <p>It all made sense. And they would make the other's see it too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias dragged his teeth along Flynn's jaw, murmuring against his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Welcome, my love."</p>
  <p>Flynn let go of Mathias' thigh and moved his hand up to cradle the back of Mathias' head instead, angling his face up to kiss him hungrily. Then, he rolled them over so Mathias was below him, and Flynn was settled inbetween Mathias' thighs. Flynn took ahold of Mathias' wrists and pinned them above his head. Then, he rolled his hips, causing Mathias first to gasp, and then to smirk. Mathias locked his legs around Flynn's waist and spoke, his eyes hungry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's go conquer the city. Together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn leaned down and licked into Mathias' mouth, their chests pressed flush against each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't care as long as he had Mathias by his side.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 11: Diner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These things are getting longer and longer and less and less drabble...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn had asked Mathias to meet him outside of Snug Harbor Inn in civilians clothes, "if he had any", like Flynn had put it, so here Mathias was standing. He had no idea what Flynn had planned - he had just said “it’s a date!” and hurried off again. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Boralus was busy, as always. Mathias watched people enter and exit the inn, always one happy to people watch even if he wasn’t out to gather intel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There you are.” Flynn’s voice was right next to him, and then a hand ghosted over Mathias’ hip. Mathias turned towards Flynn, who smiled pleasantly at him. “Ready to dine on the finest cuisine Boralus has to offer?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn led Mathias down through Dampwick Ward, and for a while, Mathias thought Flynn was just walking them to Flynn’s apartment. However, at an intersection where you went left to Flynn’s place, they turned right instead, taking them down to Hook Point. Eventually, they made it to a place where a line of people were waiting to get in. Mathias looked up at the sign hanging off the wooden canopy covering the entrance - The Kelp Club. The name rang a bell, but Mathias’ couldn’t immediately place where from, which slightly bothered him. In front of the entrance stood a large, heavily tattooed kul tiran letting people in. You could hear the sound of talking and eating from inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here we are!” Flynn said with pride is his voice. They placed themselves at the back of the queue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias looked at the other people in the queue, and the people who had come stand behind them in line. There was a great variety of people - from full on tuxedo to bright neon matching pants and jumper. Mathias leaned towards Flynn, keeping his voice low.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What place is this?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn wrapped an arm around Mathias’ shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This place is owned and operated by Don Adams.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they talked they slowly moved forward in the queue as the bouncer let people in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Don Adams?</em> As in known criminal and <em>gang leader</em> Don Adams?” Mathias asked in a hushed voice. So that's where he had remembered the club name from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn grinned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The very same.” With that, Flynn wound his other arm around Mathias’ waist and leaned into speak directly into Mathias’ ear, lips ghosting against skin. “Don’t worry, just don’t speak too loudly with that pretty mainlander accent of yours and we will be be just fine.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by the large, gruff kul tiran guarding the entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Name?” he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn let go off Mathias’ shoulders and turned slightly to face the bouncer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fairshaw,” Flynn said and winked at Mathias. Mathias could feel a blush creep up his neck and he rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kul tiran slipped through a book lying on the table next to him. Seeming to find what he was looking for, he stepped to the side, freeing up the doorway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Welcome to The Kelp Club, gentlemen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave the bouncer a nod and then, Mathias allowed himself to be led by Flynn into the establishment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They entered into a long room filled with tables, chairs and sofas. Along one of the walls you found a long bar, and at the far end of the room burned a roaring fire. They found a table for two close to the fireplace, and they had barely had time to sit down before a waitress walked up to them, holding a notepad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Evening sirs! What will it be tonight?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll have the three courser!” Flynn said with his most charming smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right away sirs!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The starter was some sort of fish soup, and the main course was lobster. Then, for dessert, they were served something that Mathias had never seen before. It was a cube, with a somewhat suspicious off-white and brown color. Mathias tentatively tapped the side of it with his spoon. It jiggled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn laughed as he saw Mathias’ scepticism.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s called kul tiramisu. It’s good!” he said as he put a spoonful of it into his mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias gave Flynn a sceptical look, but scooped some up with his little. He eyed it suspiciously before slowly liftin the spoon to his mouth. The first flavour that hit his tongue was coffee. Not too bad. Then, the second flavour it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh no.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aromatic fish oil.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias tried to keep his face neutral as he slowly put the spoon back down. He looked at Flynn, who was busy making his way through his dessert.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a question, Flynn."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn looked up at Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm?" he said, his spoon sticking out of his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You kul tirans put fish oil in a lot of things, correct?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn nodded and took the spoon out of his mouth. He waved it around a bit as he answered. "Yes, it's very versatile!" Then, he put another spoonful in his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias put down his spoon onto the plate and placed both his elbows on the table. "I'm sure." He braided his fingers together and gave Flynn a long look. "However... in desserts?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn's flicked his gaze back and forth between Mathias' face and his plate a few times. "I'll eat it if you don't want it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias frowned and pushed the plate towards Flynn. Flynn smiled widely as he leaned reached across the table and took the plate. Then, he placed it next to his own. He rubbed his palms together in an excited gesture. "More for me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias leaned back in his chair and looked at Flynn with fondness in his eyes as he watched the kul tiran eat the two servings of very non-dessert tasting dessert. The food on this continent might not be very good, but at least the company was nice. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why DO they put aromatic fish oil in literally everything?!</p>
<p>Also, The Kelp Club is hands down the coolest place in Boralus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 12: Roadtrip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a super quick little follow-up drabble to prompt 7: Travel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early next morning, Flynn woke up when Mathias climbed out of bed.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Just going to sort out some things,” Mathias whispered and pressed a kiss to Flynn’s temple. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn quickly fell back to sleep .</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He woke up a few hours later to Mathias’ hand on his hip and his voice in his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Time to get going.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn turned and blinked himself awake. Mathias was stood leaning over him, fully dressed in SI:7 gear. Flynn smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around Mathias’ neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Road trip time?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias smiled back and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Road trip time,” he confirmed and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Flynn's lips.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooofftttt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hiking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 13: Hiking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lying in bed, entangled and sleepy with post-sex bliss, when Flynn made a suggestion.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Let’s go for a hike.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias, who had had his eyes closed, cracked one open to look at Flynn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A what, sorry?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A hike. You know, out in nature. Fresh air.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias scoffed a bit, but Flynn pressed on. “I want to stretch my legs, Matty. I spend so much time in this apartment whilst you’re out in super secret business.” Flynn placed his hand on Mathias’ cheek. “Please?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias was doomed as soon as Flynn made puppy eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, okay. We’ll go for a hike.” With that, he turned to his side in bed, facing away from Flynn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you,” Flynn whispered and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before lying back down in bed, slotting himself in behind Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun was shining over Elwynn Forest the following day. Armed with backpacks filled with lunch (and a knife or three) they set out. Flynn took the lead, and Mathias followed. Mathias did take upon himself to give a bit of direction, since he didn’t really feel like wandering right into a murloc camp. Mathias couldn’t pretend he understood the appeal of trekking through a forest aimlessly, but the way Flynn smiled and his eyes lit up when he talked about the “great outdoors with the fresh air” made it all worthwhile. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 14: Pond</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for some Scandinavian folklore!Flynn</p>
<p>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neck_(water_spirit)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias gave a small breath of relief as he heard the sounds of flowing water. He had been trekking through the forest for hours now, and this sounded like a stream nearby. He followed the sound and sure enough, he soon made it to a stream, winding its way through the forest. Mathias decided to follow it upstream. It didn't take too long until he found where the stream was flowing from a large pond, or perhaps a small lake, nestled in the middle of the forest. He kneeled at the water's edge and cupped his hands, filling them with water before moving them to his face to drink. The water tasted fresh.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias stood and looked out across the water. The forest was thick on all sides of it, and reeds grew at the edges. The water was crystal clear, and on the surface bobbed water lilies. The pond seemed to curve off to the left out of sight, the furthermost left edge covered by trees and stones. There was a calm air about the place, and Mathias decided that he might as well get into the water and scrub the grime and dirt off before he continued his journey through the forest. He started to methodically strip off pieces of his armor until he was competely naked, folding and stacking the garments he took off on a rock close to the pond's edge. Then, he stepped out into the and started wading out into it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The water was cool, yet pleasant around him, and the pond was deeper than he had first thought. He hadn't even reached the middle of the pond when the water reached his waist. Deciding this was deep enough, he stopped. He cupped his hands again and moved them towards his face to splash it with water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's when he heard something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias furrowed his brow, his hands frozen halfway to his face. He listened intently for a moment before he realised what he had heard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Music. Violin music, coming from off to the left, from the part of the pond he couldn't see. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the melody, and Mathias found himself drawn towards it. He waded through the water off to the left and rounded the part with threes that obscured his vision. Then, he froze, sucking in a breath of air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A bit away, on a rock at the water's edge, sat a man playing violin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was completely naked, swaying gently as he played. His long, auburn hair billowed down over his shoulders and his frame was sturdy, yet muscular. His eyes were closed and he swayed gently back and forth as he played. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias felt himself being pulled towards the man, as if there was something compelling him to move closer. Mathias carefully drew closer to the man, in a way you might approach an animal you don't want to scare off. He stopped some five feet away from the man and just listened to the beautiful music filling the air and wrapping itself around Mathias' soul. Eventually, the song came to an end with a long, haunting note, and the man opened his eyes, piercing Mathias with his gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't realise I had company," the man said, and his voice was like water, washing over Mathias pleasantly. The man drew up his leg towards his chest and rested his elbow on his knee, holding the violin and the bow in his large hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was something alluring about the man, and Mathias had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him, to feel his skin against his own. He forced himself to stay put, however.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who are you?" Mathias asked, and the man smiled, gently shaking his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Names are powerful things," the man said without further explanation. Then, he slid off the stone and got into the water. He left the violin and bow behind on the rock. The man was tall, quite a bit taller than Mathias, and much larger in general. A small voice at the back of Mathias' head was telling him to turn around and get back to his armor, but he ignored it. He wanted to know more about this man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man took a step towards Mathias and smiled. "Aren't you easy on the eyes," he said, and Mathias suddenly became acutely aware of his own nakedness. The man reached out to touch the back of his neck then, and Mathias instinctively leaned into the touch. The man was right in front of him now, and the hairs on Mathias' arms stood up. The man looked Mathias' deeply in the eyes, and Mathias found he couldn't, and didn't want to, look away. A thumb came up to brush against his lower lip, and the man's eyes flicked down to Mathias' lips for a brief moment before flicking back up to Mathias' eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias nodded, and then the man's lips was gently pressed against his in a soft kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias leaned into it, craved more, and he felt the man's strong arms come around him, embracing him, and Mathias welcomed it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, he felt water all around him, and he was being pulled down into the depths.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 15: First Date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias’ palms were sweating. He wiped his hands on his pants for the only Light knew how many times this evening. Mathias couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. If he had <em>ever</em> felt this nervous before.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Gilded Rose was quiet this evening. It was always more or less quiet, despite the very closeness to the hustle and bustle of the nearby bank and auction house, which was a big reason to why Mathias had picked this place in particular. Additionally, the innkeeper, Allison, was very discreet, something Mathias appreciated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias had to force himself to not be constantly watching the entrance. <em>It’s not time yet</em>, he had to remind himself. He tried to plan out the evening’s conversation ahead of time, decide what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. <em>Pace yourself, Shaw. Don’t fuck this up.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked down at the table he was seated at, suddenly doubtful about the lit candle and the single rose in a vase. Was it way too cliché? Way too romantic? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t get further down that line of thought when the large bell in the Stormwind Cathedral started ringing 8 o’ clock. Mathias gaze snapped to the entrance of the inn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And sure enough, on the second ring of the bell, Flynn Fairwind walked in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias felt like someone had wrapped a hand around his heart and was squeezing it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn noticed him almost immediately and gave him a little wave before he walked over towards Mathias. He looked like earlier in the day, when Mathias had sailed into the harbour - but less desperate, less on edge. His hair was tied up and he was wearing the same outfit that he always was, and it was even more apparent to Mathias now that the man had lost weight. Mathias could vividly remember how Flynn’s body had felt pressed against his own in the embrace in the harbour, and he knew he wanted that again. He felt warm all over just thinking about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn shrugged out of his coat and hung it over the back of the chair opposite Mathias, and then he sat down. Mathias watched as Flynn pushed up his sleeves to his elbow and placed his arms on the table. Then he smiled pleasantly at Mathias, and Mathias’ mind went blank.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello,” Flynn said, his eyes warm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi,” Mathias managed stiffly. He knew it was Flynn he was talking to, the man he had told about his childhood and things he had told no other living soul, but it all felt so different now. There had been a connection there earlier, on the ship, before his capture, but now...  now it was real, and so precious, and he didn’t want to lose it, or mess it up. Flynn was watching him think, and Mathias just had to say something, anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did a lot of thinking in that zandalari prison  I was in and I realised I never wanted this life and I never made my own decisions and I want a cabin in the countryside and I want you to be there with me if you’ll have me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It all rushed out of Mathias in a single breath, like he couldn’t help it, and when he caught himself he snapped his mouth shut. Flynn’s eyes had widened slightly at the sudden confession, surprised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s quite intense,” he said after a few long seconds of silence. He looked off to the side for a moment before looking back at Mathias. “I’ve done a lot of thinking too. I thought you might be dead, and... I really, <em>really</em> hated that idea.” He reached out to touch Mathias’ lower arm, which was resting on the table between them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Flynn, I have so much to tell you, I don’t even now where to begin-” He could feel his head rushing, trying to figure out what to say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn interrupted him, speaking softly, keeping his hand on Mathias’ lower arm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We don’t have to do all of this at once, okay? We’ve got time. One step at a time?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias let out a breath of relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One step at a time,” he repeated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The conversation flowed a lot better after that, and Mathias felt a lot less stressed out. They were both a bit awkward, a bit unsure of how to navigate all of it, but it still went well. Several hours went by, and it was finally the cathedral bell ringing in midnight that reminded them that there was a day tomorrow as well. Mathias had to go to the SI:7 base, and Flynn offered to at least walk him to Old Town. They walked mostly in silence, but it was a different kind of silence. Excited. Expectant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once they reached the bridge connecting Old Town and Trade District they stopped. Drawing it out. Not wanting to part ways just yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mathias, I have a question.” Flynn said, his hands in his coat pockets. They were standing next to each other, facing each other, in the shadow of an apple tree. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go ahead,” Mathias said softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was something vulnerable in Flynn’s eyes as he asked:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“May I kiss you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias chest ached and he nodded before his mouth started working again and he could speak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes,” he breathed, and almost instantly he could feel Flynn’s body up against his, and strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Then, Flynn’s lips pressed against his and all he could smell was whiskey, salt and soap. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 16: Witch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Drustvar forest was dark and eerie, and light from Mathias’ lantern didn’t reach very far. The sun hadn’t set yet, but the few remaining rays of light didn’t quite manage to make it through the branches above. He was quite a long walk away from the nearest village, but the locals had told him that this is where he needed to go, and he had no other leads to follow. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then, a clearing up ahead, and in the middle of if, a small cottage. Mathias approached slowly, not trying to obscure himself, to show any inhabitants that he wasn’t there to pick a fight. As he got a bit closer, he saw that a person was hunched over by the cottage wall. The person stood and turned as Mathias approached. It was a man, tall and broad, dressed in a white shirt and brown pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Greetings,” the man said as Mathias came to a stop a small distance away. The man looked to be a bit younger than Mathias, with auburn hair down past his shoulders. At his feet stood a wicker basket, half filled with what looked to be herbs, and in one man held a small sickle in his hand, one used for harvesting them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Greetings,” Mathias said back, lowering his lantern. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What brings you here, stranger?” the man asked, looking Mathias up and down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My name is Mathias Shaw, and I am looking for someone.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man cocked an eyebrow, and Mathias was sure he could see an amused look in on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who might a mainlander be looking for in the depths of Drustvar?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The locals told me a witch live in these forests. I need to speak to her. I am in need of help.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something, perhaps recognition, flashed in the man’s eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Follow me,” he said and stepped over the wicker basket, to the front door of the cottage, and opened it. Then, he stepped inside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias pondered his options for a moment before following the man into the cottage. What greeted him was a quaint, but cozy interior. In a hearth burned a fire, crackling pleasantly. There were dark wooden furniture spread out in the one room: a single bed next to the hearth, and a small table with two chairs. Shelves lined the walls, and they were filled with a variety of different containers - mason jars, small wicker baskets and clay bowls. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man pulled a small leather strap out of his pocket and tied up his hair in a messy bun, keeping blue eyes trained on Mathias. In the light of the fire, Mathias couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was, and he decided that once he had found the witch and received help to finish his mission, he would like to talk more to this man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m Flynn, and as far as I know, I’m the only witch around these part.” He moved a stray strand of hair out of his face. “So, what can I help you with?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias blinked in rapid succession a few times as Flynn’s word sunk in. <em>Oh</em>. That was unexpected. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flynn with his hair in a messy bun entered my mind and just wouldn't leave me...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 17: Accident</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias always breathed a sigh of relief when he saw The Middenwake sail into Boralus Harbor. Sure, Flynn knew how to get into problems in Boralus, but the missions to gather azerite for the Alliance was a different kind of danger than getting into a drunken brawl. The runs for azerite was very dangerous - the azerite itself was volatile, they frequently ran into horde and they traversed dangerous seas on their trips back and forth. So yes, Mathias always felt more at ease when he spotted the sails of Flynn’s ship on the horizon as it sailed into the harbor.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias also liked to check up on Flynn as soon as possible after he had returned. He would always excuse himself to Wyrmbane, his constant silent companion aboard Wind’s Redemtion, and check up on Flynn. To an outsider looking in, he was Master Mathias Shaw on his way to check up on the azerite needed for the Alliance war effort. They didn’t see a man wanting to see his lover’s face and hear his voice after days apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias watched The Middenwake drop anchor, keeping a lookout for Flynn, but he was probably still in the cargo hold. Mathias turned towards Wyrmbane.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Halford, I’ll go check up on the-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He is interrupted mid-sentence by an eardeafening explosion. Startled, he whipped around and was greeted by the warmth of the explosion washing over his face, bringing with it a raid of worden splinters. Mathias instinctively raised his arm to shield his eyes for a split second. Then, there was shouting from down at the docks, and when Mathias lowered his arm, his blood ran cold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a massive cloud of dark, almost black smoke billowing out of a large hole is the side of the hull of The Middenwake. Mathias eyes widened and the bottom his his stomach dropped, and then he was sprinting over the deck and down towards the docks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Flynn!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>/<br/><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been several days since the explosion in the harbour. All the information Mathias had managed to gather pointed towards it being a freak accident.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias slumped back in the chair, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something had caused the azerite in the ship’s hull to explode, but they weren’t exactly what. It could have been an open flame too close to it for all they knew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias gave a frustrated sigh, put his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin in his palm. He regarded the man lying in the bed next to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had fished out Flynn out of the water, having been tossed out of the ship by the explosion. The healers had done their best, but he had hit his head <em>hard</em>, and Mathias had understood from the healers that there was nothing to do at the moment but hope that Flynn’s mind would heal itself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias leaned forward and took ahold of one of Flynn’s hands, carefully weaving their fingers together. He lifted their hands to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Flynn’s hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Time to wake up, love,” he said quietly into the skin of Flynn’s hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, Flynn’s hand squeezed back. Adrenaline rushed through Mathias and his eyes snapped up to Flynn’s face, where Flynn’s was looking at him from under heavy eyelids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey,” Flynn croaked, and Mathias instantly stood. The stool he was sitting on fell backwards, but Mathias didn’t care. He was next to the bed in matter in a split second, leaning down to press his lips against Flynn’s. Flynn kissed him back, until Flynn gave a little groan of pain, causing Mathias to pull back a bit. He gently placed his free hand on Flynn’s cheek, rough with stubble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn’s eyes slid close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A splitting head ache,” he responded, sounding exhausted. Mathias leaned down again to lightly press his lips onto Flynn’s forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay, go to sleep. I’ll watch over you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave a hum, and soon, he was asleep. Mathias drew in a deep sigh of relief. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 18: Storm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark, angry clouds had rolled in over Elwynn from the west, and a few hours later towards the evening, the winds started to pick up. Then, the rain had started pouring down. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias listened to the sound of the storm outside as he sat in an armchair in front of the hearth. The fire crackled pleasantly, warming up their cabin and holding the storm at bay. The wind howled outside, windows rattling and the rain smattering against the glass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned a page just as the front door opened and for a moment until the doors were closed again, the sounds of the storm filled the cabin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It sure is windy out there!” Flynn said cheerily from behind Mathias. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How are the horses doing?” Mathias asked without looking up from his book. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A bit spooked, but doing fine. They are in the barn.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias heard footsteps as Flynn approached him from behind, and then a large, cool, calloused hand was placed at the back of his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Reading anything interesting?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias craned his neck to look upwards at Flynn, who was looking down at him with gentle eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gardening,” he answered thruthfully. “Growing fruit trees, specifically.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn was just as handsome now as he was all those years ago when they first met, and it still took Mathias’ breath away. There were long silver streaks in his hair now and crows feet were always visible at the corner of his eyes, and Mathias loved every change.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn smiled and started leaning down towards Mathias as he responded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is that next? An orchard?” There was just a slight hint of teasing in his voice, but it was mostly just warmth. Flynn’s hand moved from the back of Mathias’ neck to gently hold his throat, sending a small pang of excitement through Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t see why not,” Mathias answered right before Flynn pressed their lips together. The kiss started out soft and chaste, but when Mathias parted his lips to invite Flynn’s tongue inside, it grew heated. Flynn’s hand on his throat slowly dragged upwards, and the simple, silver wedding band on his ring finger was cold against Mathias’ skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need to change these wet clothes,” Flynn murmured against Mathias’ lips, and then the hand at Mathias’ throat disappear when Flynn moved away. Mathias turned back his attention to the book, but didn’t read as he just listened to Flynn moving around in the cabin. He looked down at his own wedding band and was filled with the overwhelming emotion that the life he was living now was too good to be true. He tried to not think too hard about it, because it got him emotional if it did. He turned his attention back to the book and went back to reading about pruning apple trees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a while, Flynn appeared in the corner of Mathias’ vision, walking past his armchair to stand in front of the fire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias lifted his eyes from his book and watched Flynn as he undressed, started with the coat and hanging it over the back of a nearby chair. As more and more skin was revealed, Mathias felt his blood rushing a bit, and there was interest between his legs. He shifted a bit, moving his legs so they were no longer crossed. The light of the fire made it look almost like Mathias' hair was on fire, the auburn hairs turned bright golden. Flynn's body was powerful - large and broad, littered with scars and freckles. So similar, yet so different to Mathias' own body - wiry, slim and lean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias watched as Flynn moved to untie the lacing at the front of his pants. He must have made a sound, because Flynn looked at him them, holding his gaze. There was a devilish smile on his lips, and Mathias felt a flush spread across his face. He had been caught staring, and both of them knew it. Still holding Mathias' gaze, Flynn finished untying his pants and pulled them down slighty to show a bit of pubic bone, where the broad trail of hair went down from his navel to join the hairs right above Flynn's cock. Mathias' eyes flicked back up to Flynn's face,as Flynn started approaching Mathias. Mathias reached to put the book away on the small table next to him, and then Flynn was right before him. Flynn placed his hands on each armrest and leaned forward, hovering over Mathias. There was a warm glint in his eyes as he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Admiring the view?" he said with a playful smile, and Mathias matched it with one of his own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Always," he said and reached up to slip one hand inside of Flynn's untied pants, wrapping his fingers around Flynn's lenght. It was still quite soft, but quickly hardened in his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cheeky," Flynn said and moved one hand to cup the back of Mathias' neck before he leaned down to claim Mathias' lips in a kiss. It was slow, lips and tongue meshing unhurriedly. Mathias arched his neck up into the kiss as the slowly stroke his hand over Flynn's growing cock. He swiped his thumb across the head, spreading out some precum that had gathered there. Flynn gave an appreciative hum and leaned back up a bit, breaking the kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bed?" he asked, and Mathias nodded, giving the erection in his hand a last squeeze before letting it go. Flynn stood to allow for Mathias to get out of the armchair. Mathiad stood as well, watching as Flynn dropped his pants on the floor on his way to the bed. Then, he watched as Flynn climbed into their shared bed and lied down on his side, waiting for Mathias to join him. Mathias quickly stripped out of his own clothing and took the few steps needed to reach the bed. He climbed in, on his knees in bed about to lie down next to Flynn, when Flynn's large hand on his thigh stopped him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, let me..." Flynn said and propped himself up on his elbow, looking up at Mathias with hunger in his eyes. Mathias stilled, a pleasant shiver shooting through him as Flynn's hand slid up the inside his thigh to firmly grasp his half hard erection. Flynn stroke his hand back and forth a few times before he looked up to hold Mathias' gaze. Then, he leaned in to press an open mouthed kiss to the head of Mathias' cock. Mathias let one hand fall down to gently tangle in Flynn's hair as Flynn sucked Mathias' cock into his mouth. He started to gently bob his head back and forth and Mathias closed his eyes, losing himself in the slick heat of Flynn's mouth. The hand that was fisted around the base of his cock disappeared and appeared at the back of his thigh instead, and then Flynn swallowed him down completely. Mathias moaned and let his head fall backwards, doing his best to keep his hips still. Flynn held him in his throat for a long moment before he pulled back to only keep the head in his mouth, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. Mathias opened his eyes and looked down at Flynn as he swallowed Mathias down completely again, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. Pressure was starting to build inside of Mathias, and he realised that if Flynn would keep this up, he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He increased his grip on Flynn's hair just slightly and pulled backwards. Flynn got the hint and followed, allowing for his head to be pulled back, off Mathias' cock. It fell out of his mouth with an audible, wet pop, and lust surged through Mathias at the sight of Flynn's slightly puffy, saliva slicked lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias shuffled a bit backwards to allow for him to lean down and claim Flynn's lips in a hungry kiss. They kissed until Mathias' neck started to ache from the downward angle, and he broke off the kiss to lie down next to Flynn instead. They kissed deeply as Flynn moved his leg to drape it across Mathias' hip, allowing Mathias to move his hand and push his fingers to Flynn's entrance, slowly circling the ringed muscle but not breaching.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oil?" Mathias said into the kiss, and Flynn twisted his upper body around to reach into the bedside table, pulling out a vial that he uncorked and gave to Mathias. Mathias sat up a bit and accepted the vial, pouring out slippery oil onto his fingers. He gave it back to Flynn, who corked it back up and put it back. Mathias moved his slicked fingers back to Flynn's opening, and it didn't take long until he had two fingers working in and out of the man. His own cock ached dully as he opened up Flynn, preparing him. Flynn moaned next to him, a large hand cupped behind Mathias' neck again as they breathed each other's air. Once Mathias could comfortably fit three fingers inside Flynn, he gently slid them out. Flynn gave a small gasp as he was suddenly empty, but he moved his large thigh off of Mathias' hip to allow for Mathias to move. Mathias sat up and moved behind Flynn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"On your side," he said, his voice warm with affection as he maneuvered Flynn into position. Flynn was warm and pliant in his hands as he stroked his hands over Flynn's side, over his hip and onto his ass. Then, Mathias went to his knees and grabbed ahold of his erection, slicking it up with leftover oil and positioning himself right before Flynn's entrance. He placed one hand on Flynn's hip to steady himself, before he pushed forward, pushing the head of his cock inside. He inhaled sharply through his nose as he was wrapped in tight heat, and Flynn moaned as he slid in deeper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Flynn, I will never tire of this,” he said truthfully, almost awestruck, as he slid all the way in. Flynn moaned as he was filled, digging his head into the pillow. Mathias drew back slightly only to slide back in again, and again, and again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Matty...” Flynn moaned brokenly as Mathias picked up the pace. He moved one hand forward, positioning it on Flynn’s side, right on his ribs, allowing him to lean forward and put more force behind his thrusts. Flynn’s eyes were closed now and his mouth was open, little moans tumbling past his lips with every thrust. The slide was so slick and perfect, and pleasure was rolling over Mathias in waves, threatening to push him over the edge. He stilled his hips and moved his hands again, using them to gently roll Flynn half onto his front, his leg drawn up towards his chest. Mathias soothingly stroked his hands down Flynn’s back before placing them on the small of his back, using it for support as he started to move his hips again. Fire was burning in the bottom of his stomach now, and he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He could feel from how Flynn was twitching around him that he wouldn’t either. Mathias watched as Flynn squeezed his hand inbetween his legs to grasp his cock, his hand starting to move back and forth with a quick pace. Mathias’ hips started to stutter, and he couldn’t fight it any longer. With one last, long slide into Flynn he came, doubling over forward, his fingers digging into Flynn's skin. Flynn moaned as his hands stopped and he also came, spilling into his hand and onto the bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias was still for a long moment, catching his breath, before he slowly pulled out of Flynn. He helped Flynn stretch his leg out before he lied down in bed next to Flynn, who turned around to face Mathias. He looked happy, sated and exhausted all at once, and Mathias leaned in for a soft kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wind was still howling outside, but inside there was peace.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 19: Fight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Flynn and Mathias' relationship was new, there was one thing that Mathias did that infuriated Flynn, and it was something Mathias did whenever they had a fight.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Flynn was a man with emotions, alright? He often wore his heart on his sleeve, and if something upset him, he would be upset. There were of course times where you had to smile and be pleasant towards someone you really just wanted punch in the face, but that was different. When it came to things that actually mattered, Flynn was emotional. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias would do the opposite. He would grow quiet and passive, his face stone, and it made Flynn even angrier since he felt that Mathias didn't care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had taken them a long while to realise what it was that made them react so differenly - Mathias' strict and secretive upbringing causing him to close off what he really felt, and Flynn spending a lot of his childhood being left by the people around him causing him to fear abandonment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took a lot of Flynn storming out of the apartment in anger and Mathias going after him a while later, until they figured out what was happening, and they were all the stronger for it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 20: Love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn had loved and lost a lot in his life. Before Mathias, he had fallen hard and fast for a lot of people and often been left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart once the people had fallen out of love with him. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had fallen hard and fast for Mathias as well, for the surly mainlander that kept up with his antics. Mathias hadn’t tried to  change him and hadn’t grown tired of him and discarded him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn loved him for that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias hadn’t been used to love throughout his life. His upbringing had been... unique, to say the least, and didn’t leave much room for love. Him and Edwin had been... had that been love? Mathias supposed it had been as real of love as a teenager can feel. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Mathias met Flynn, he was envious of how freely and shamelessly he loved. Flynn’s love had been like a flame and Mathias the moth, and his love felt both exhilarating and dangerous, but also the one thing he desperatly wanted. There was something about Flynn’s love that made Mathias feel whole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias loved him for that.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Codependency anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 21: Lost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Flynn had met Mathias, he had been living on borrowed time. He had been drinking too much, getting into too many fights and pulling way too many dangerous stunts. He had been lost back then, like a ship adrift at sea without a course. When he met Mathias it was as if his he suddenly knew his destination, like a lighthouse that had appeared on the horizon to show him the way.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nowadays, Mathias was fine most of the time. Old wounds had healed and it didn’t hurt so much anymore when he came to think of the people he had hurt and the people that had hurt him. He almost embraced it sometimes, because it was a silent reminder of how far he had come.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some days however, were worse than others. Some days, something happened that reminded him of the time he was held captive and tortured by the Legion, and he felt like he was right then and there, shaking and weeping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Other times, he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders again, solely responsible for it. He had to remind himself that he had retired from that life many, many years ago. Sometimes that worked, sometimes it didn’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he had met Flynn, he had felt like he had been living on borrowed time. You could only stay alive for so long in that field of work after all, and he had already really long since passed the age he had thought he would reach, even back then. He had expected to wake up with a dagger lodged in his back every night. Mathias remembered thinking back then that he at least had a purpose. Thinking back now, Mathias realised that he has been hopelessly lost, like he had been trying to navigate through enemy lands without a map to guide him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rose from sleep early, way too early. The light outside the window showed that dawn just about hadn’t broken yet, and Flynn was fast asleep next to him. Mathias already knew it was going to be one of those days - one of those days where dark thoughts would haunt him and taunt him. Mathias pressed a kiss to Flynn’s forehead before carefully slipping out of bed. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, so he might as well see to the horses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He moved silently throughout the cabin as he got dressed, careful not to wake his husband up. He still knew how to move as silent as the wind if he wanted to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was chilly outside, fog escaping his nose as he breathed. He instinctively scanned the environment but saw nothing out of the ordinary - the small well for drinking water, the fruit trees they had planted together a few months ago, the small barn. If someone had told him back then in Boralus that he would retire to the countryside with Flynn Fairwind of all people, he would have thought them insane.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias crossed the distance needed to reach the barn, using both hands open the doors. There was soft whinnying from inside, their two horses sleepily greeting him. Mathias lit a lantern and placed it high up on a box of crates, lighting up the space. It wouldn’t be too long until dawn came and he would be able to see properly without assistance, but this would allow him to work in the meantime. It was a warmer inside the barn and it smelled of horse, with all the things that entailed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the pitchfork leaning against the wall and entered the box of Flynn’s large, chestnut mare, that he had so eloquently named Meatball. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey girl,” Mathias said affectionately as he reached out to pat her neck. She snorted and gently shook her large head. From across the barn Mathias could hear his own horse, a smoke grey stallion called Swift, snorting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, he got to work cleaning Meatball’s box.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The light had become bright enough for Mathias to not need the light from the lantern anymore when he heard footsteps outside. He already knew it was Flynn’s based on the sound, so he calmly continued his work. At this point, he had moved onto cleaning Swift’s box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He saw Flynn enter his field of vision as Flynn stopped on the other side of the wooden wall of Swift’s box, leaning against it and reaching out to stroke his hand over Swift’s muzzle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One of those days, huh?” Flynn asked into the air and crossed his arms on the top of the wooden wall, shifting his gaze towards Mathias. Mathias didn’t answer for a while. Instead he continued working, and he could feel Flynn’s eyes on him. It was comforting. The barn fell silent around them save for the sound of Mathias’ working the pitchfork through the hay and manure, and after a while, Mathias stopped. He straightened and lifted one hand to his forehead to wipe away a light sheen of sweat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Flynn, do you think bad people can be deserving of good things?” Mathias eventually asked, causing Flynn to give a low whistle in response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Starting out the day with a light topic I see,” Flynn said, but there was no malevolence in his voice, only warmth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias moved to rest his back against the box wall, so that he was right next to Flynn. They looked at Swift together for a moment. Mathias felt his thoughts head to a dark place, a place where he started adding up the lives he had taken, and how many lives taken was needed before you went from good to bad, and then asked himself why he deserved this, this peace and love and happiness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was pulled out of it when he felt Flynn wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think it’s not as easy as saying that a person is good or bad,” Flynn said softly before he nuzzled his nose into the grey hairs at Mathias’ temple. Then he continued, as if he could read Mathias’ mind: “And I think regardless of good or bad, we all deserve happiness.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias gave a thoughtful hum in response, lifting his hand to give Flynn’s arm a thankful squeeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I started the fire for the bathtub. Join me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Mathias did just that.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 22: Forest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you say this place was called again?" Flynn asked, tightening his hold on the reins.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias looked to his side, at Flynn, who was riding beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Silverpine forest," he answered neutrally. He had his eyes and ears peeled in case there was an attack. Most of the horde, undead or not, had cleared out after the fall of Lordaeron and that wretched place they called Undercity. Still, you could never be too sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn drew up his shoulder closer to his ears and looked around him, into the thick, dark forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't like this place. It's spooky."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias squinted momentarily at that before looking back at Flynn again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think <em>this</em> is spooky?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn didn't say anything, simply nodding in response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think this is spooky, but you're fine with <em>Drustvar</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn looked at Mathias. "That's different."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias made his horse came to a halt. "Different? How? Drustvar is way more spooky than this. The forest in Drustvar is <em>alive</em>, for Light's sake."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn made his horse come to a halt too. He gave a short, affirmative nod, his mouth pressed into a thin line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's exactly it. This place is <em>dead</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias opened his mouth to protest, but then realised that he didn't disagree. </p>
  <p>/ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They camped out a bit a way from the main road, in amongst the trees. When Flynn questioned the safety of camping out in a place like that, Mathias pulled out a small, cubical device, pushed a button on the side and placed it next to their tent. The air around them shimmered for a moment before a transparent dome surrounded them and their tent, the walls of the dome flickering slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's this do?" Flynn asked and walked to the edge of the dome. He stuck his hand outside of it, the hand clearly visible through it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It makes whatever is inside of the dome invisible," Mathias explained as he kneeled down next to his travel bag and pulled out a ration of dried meat. Then, he sat down on a nearby rock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave an impressed whistle and stepped outside of the dome completely. He turned around, and looked towards where Mathias was sitting. He pulled the corners of his mouth down and gave an impressed nod before stepping back inside of the dome.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now that's impressive," he said as he walked up to Mathias and plopped himself down on the ground next to him, leaning back on his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's muffles sound and masks smell from the outside as well," Mathias explained as he unwrapped the ration. His stomach was grumbling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So it's <em>soundproof</em>, you say?" Flynn said and looked at Mathias suggestively, his eyebrows waggling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rolled his eyes, not being able to hide the amusement in his voice. "Weren't you creeped out by this place just a while ago?" he asked, half turning to face Flynn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn shrugged his shoulders as an impish smile spread across his face. "I can perform when duty calls, is all I'm going to say."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias reached out to grab ahold of the front of Flynn's jacket as he leaned down, allowing him to press a kiss to Flynn's lips. Flynn happily reciprocated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're an idiot," Mathias said after the kiss was over. He let go of Flynn and turned his attention back to his ration. "And no, we're <em>not</em> having sex in the middle of Silverpine Forest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn threw his head back and laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can't blame me for trying!" </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 3 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Promp 23: 3 AM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias was sitting up very late, reading and writing reports by candle light in the captain’s quarters aboard the Wind’s Redemption. It was several hours after midnight and even the seagulls were sleeping, causing Boralus to be as quiet as Boralus ever got. The continuous flow of reports and orders back and forth for a bit overwhelming at times, but the only way to keep up was to sit up late and going through them all.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Shaw!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned his head to the side, sure that he had just heard his name being shouted from far away. He listened intently for a moment, but nothing else was heard. Mathias sat back in his chair and rubbed the heels of his hands against his closed eyelids. If he was starting to hallucinate, it was probably time to head off to sleep. Mathias heaved a sigh and moved to stand, when he heard it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shaw!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias stood, squinting. That was <em>definitely</em> his name being shouted. He took the strides needed to exit the captain’s quarters and step onto deck</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shaaa-aaw!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias eyes widened as he recognised the drunken shouting. He quickly leaned over the railing and looked down in the direction of the shouting. Down there on the docks, a bottle in one hand. He had one arm wrapped around the a pole holding up one of the walkway, seemingly having to use it to hold himself upright. Flynn perked up slightly as he noticed Mathias looking at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shaw!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn lifted his arm in greeting, almost falling over as he left go of the pole.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias heaved a sigh and quickly signalled to the operative in the crow’s nest and the operative placed on a nearby roof that everything was alright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn reeked of alcohol, and he was boneless and heavy like a sack of flour when Mathias half supported, half dragged him into the captain’s quarters. Flynn was large, significantly larger than Mathias, but Mathias still managed to drag him to the bed and dumped him into it. At least that was the plan, until Flynn didn’t let go of Mathias’ shoulders and dragged him down with him. Mathias ended up half lying on top of Flynn, just having managed to catch himself on his hands on either side of Flynn’s head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a sudden shift in the air between them, and something dark glowed in Flynn’s eyes. Mathias felt like the world around him slowed down. Flynn’s breath puffed against his lips and then, Flynn was kissing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something dark and needy came to life inside Mathias, curling in the bottom in the stomach, and for a moment he <em>really</em> close to lean completely into it and kiss back. That’s not what he did however, because his sense of right and wrong kicked in. He quickly ended the kiss by placing a hand in the middle of Flynn’s chest, firmly pressing down. Flynn tried to struggle, but his intoxicated state didn’t allow for much strength.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re drunk,” Mathias said, gently but firmly. He quickly got off Flynn and stood. Flynn gave a sound of protest, but stayed on his back in bed. Mathias walked over an armchair in the corner and sat down, thoughts whirling in his head and that needy feeling churning in his stomach. Flynn soon started snoring, and eventually Mathias’ eyelids became too heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias was at sitting at the desk reading deport the next morning when Flynn stirred in the bed behind him. He groaned loudly, and Mathias looked over his shoulder to watched Flynn sit up, a pained expression of his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My mouth tastes like absolute shit,” he said in a low, rumbly voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned his attention back to the documents on the desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were quite intoxicated yesterday,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice neutral.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave another groan, and when he spoke, it his voice was muffled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh no. What did I do?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias half turned around to look at Flynn. Flynn’s face had gone pale, and he was covering his mouth with one hand. His eyes were wide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I kissed you,” he mumbled, shock clear on his face. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The burning memory of Flynn’s lips against his reared to life. He swiped his tongue around in his suddenly dry mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to apologise.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silence stretched out between them as they just looked at each other, and Mathias felt like Flynn was waiting for him to continue, to say something more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You were drunk,” he eventually said, his voice flat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something changed in Flynn's face, and Mathias was sure that a feeling of hurt had flashed over his facial expression for a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. I was drunk," Flynn confired, an odd stiffness in his voice, and Mathias had the feeling he had said something wrong. Flynn suddenly stood, forcing Mathias to crane his neck to be able to keep holding his gaze. "I'll get out of your hair." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias didn't say anything when Flynn walked across the captain's quarters, opened the door and stepped outside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias sat staring at the door for a long while, a bad feeling in stomach.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 24: Broken</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mathias was gone on missions, Flynn did his best to pass time. He spent a lot of time exploring Stormwind. The Alliance capital, with its grey cobblestone and canals, didn’t have the charm of Boralus, but Flynn found that the city had its rough edges to, and he grew to really like them. He would wander around, he would spend time with the children at the orphanage, he would chat with the guards at the Stockades, and then he would more often than not end up at the Pig and Whistle for a good drink and a warm meal before heading home to their Old Town apartment. Then, after a month or two, Mathias would come back home after another successful mission. Flynn got used to the lull of things, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he had a home.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Then, one month passed, two months passed, three months passed, and Mathias didn’t return from his mission, and Flynn started to worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three months turned into four, four months turned into five, and Flynn started to panic. He started drinking more, something he hadn’t felt the need to do in a while. He was granted an audience with the king himself, and Flynn begged him to say where Mathias had gone. Flynn would go after him, go find him, go bring him back himself. The king looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and his mouth pressed to a thin line, but he shook his head and said “We will send for you when we hear from him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn kept himself more drunk than sober after that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When five months turned into six and the leaves on the trees were turning yellow, there was a knock on the door. Flynn dragged himself out of bed, horribly hung over. No one ever came knocking on the door - he suspected few people even knew the apartment existed. He was dressed in only trousers only when he opened the door. He was greeted by an SI:7 operative standing outside, dressed in full uniform. His heart started beating faster, his head spinning, his hopes soaring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Have you heard from him?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And there it was again, that sympathetic look and the mouth pressed to a thin line. The operative gave just the smallest shake of her head before she held out her hand. She held a letter in her hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Master Shaw wanted you to have this, when...” she trailed off, not finishing the sentence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn felt as if the weight of the word was crushing him, like someone was sitting on his ribs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When <em>what?</em>” he spat, venom is his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t respond, and kept holding out her hand. Flynn was overcome with sudden anger. He snatched the letter from her. “You’re all useless! Why can’t you find him?!” he shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t respond to that either. Instead, she turned around and walked off, leaving Flynn behind with the letter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn collapsed sideways into the door then, his shoulder hitting it hard. He slid down the door until he was down on the floor, clutching the letter tightly. He felt like he was breaking into a thousand pieces. His shoulders shook as he wept.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took several weeks for him to open the letter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It said <em>To Flynn</em> on the envelope, written in Mathias’ flowy handwriting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Flynn,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If you are reading this, I am either confirmed or presumed dead.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thank you for our time together. I am sorry that it came to this - you deserve so much better.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I only wish for one thing - don’t hold on to the memory of me. I know fully too well what it’s like to cling to a memory, and it only brings pain. Find a nice lass, settle down, start a family.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Eternally Yours,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mathias</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn could barely see the words through his tears. He screamed. He broke one of the two kitchen chairs. The broken pieces were left lying on the floor for weeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fall turned into winter, winter turned into spring. Flynn explored every nook and cranny of the apartment, finding countless hidden daggers in places no sane person would look,  and pouches of gold hidden away in secret compartments. Flynn was just sort of allowed to stay in the apartment. At one point, a messenger from the king arrived at the apartment, presenting a missive where the king offered condolences. Flynn informed the messenger that the king could go fuck himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn turned the apartment into his own little space. He felt guilty about it, as if he was pushing outa little piece of Mathias every time he brought something new in, like a potted flower or a new second kitchen chair. The apartment, and the letter, were the only tangible thing Mathias had left behind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, a year passed since Mathias left for the mission, and Flynn was doing... okay, under the circumstances. He spent more and more time helping out at the orphanage. The gold he had found hidden all over the apartment was plenty for him to live. He was never told to leave the apartment, so he just stayed. He didn’t know if it was out of pity from the king, or if they had just forgotten about him. He still felt broken, as if large chunks of him were missing, and he had no idea for how long he would feel like that. Forever, perhaps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn was sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when there was an odd sound at the front door. He listened intently for a few seconds before he reached under the table and pulled out the dagger strapped to the underside. Flynn knew that sound. It was the distinct sound of a lock being picked. Flynn silently slid up to the door, dagger ready. He stood perfectly still, his body vibrating with anticipation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, the lock on the door clicked open, and a moment later, the front door opened. Flynn reacted immediately, putting his whole weight behind his large frame and tackled the intruder into  the door, arm on their throat and dagger held up close to their face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took a split second for Flynn to recognise who it was, and when he did, he felt like the floor disappeared from under his feet. He lost the grip on the dagger and it clattered to the floor as Flynn took a step back, letting go of the intruder as if he had been burned. He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes wide with disbelief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In front of him stood Mathias, staring back with equally wide eyes. His hair was long, his facial hair unkempt. His face was gaunt, with slightly sunken cheeks and protruding cheekbones. He looked pale, sickly so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn closed his eyes. His blood was rushing in his ears and he could feelt his heart racing. He couldn't trust himself with this. He had seen the ghost of Mathias before, tormenting him, even if it had been a while since last. He really thought he had gotten past this. He drew in a deep breath, steadying himself. Then, he opened his eyes again and with shaking hands, he reached out for the illusion of Mathias and found that he was no illusion at all. He was solid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt like someone had taken ahold of his heart and was squeezing it tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're... you're really here?" His voice was wavering, threatening to break. He felt like he wasn't getting enough air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias lifted his hand to brush hand across Flynn's cheek, and that's what pushed Flynn into realisation. Mathias was here. Mathias was <em>alive</em>. With a broken sound, he wrapped his arms around Mathias and pulled him into a tight embrace, and he held him like he had never held anyone before. He could feel how Mathias was just skin and bones against him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're still here," Mathias said, sounding like he was in disbelief. Flynn could feel Mathias' hands come up and clutch at the back of his shirt, holding on tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They told me you were dead," Flynn whispered as he moved his hands to frame Mathias' face, stroking his thumbs across sharp cheekbones. Mathias gave a shaky exhale as he leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering close. "They even gave me the letter, your letter..." Flynn continued, but had to stop as his vision started blurring with tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias opened his eyes again, pain and regret clearly visible on his face. "I was captured, I tried to escape-" he started, but was interrupted by Flynn leaning in to kiss him. It was desperate and breathtaking and tasted of tears. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they had to break apart for air, and when they did, they just clung to each other. They slid down onto the floor, still holding onto eachother as thight as they could, as if they were trying to melt into one another and become one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry Flynn, I'm so sorry-" Mathias mumbled as he clung to Flynn's shoulders, burrowing his face into the side of his neck, tears spilling down his face. "The letter, I- When I was in that prison, I changed my mind, I- I was so afraid you would be gone-" The sentence was cut off as his body was wracked by a sob.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn pressed his face into the top of Mathias' head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I missed you so much,” he mumbled into Mathias’ hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat together like that for a long time, clinging to each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were many broken pieces, but perhaps with the help of each other, they could put them back together. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mythical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 25: Mythical</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias sat back in his chair, nursing a beer. He looked at the scene playing out in front of him, amused.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You challenge <em>me</em><em>?</em> The great Flynn Fairwind?" Flynn was shouting and emoting wildly with his hands towards a large, burly kul tiran. Flynn was all up in the much taller, much larger kul tiran's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias wasn't even sure how this had happened. Sometimes, it was like Mathias blinked and Flynn had managed to get himself into a fight. Flynn had a knack for getting into drunken brawls, and Mathias had learned that Flynn had a bit of a reputation in the many Boralus inns and pubs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll break you like a twig," the large kul tiran said with a grin on his face as he poked Flynn hard in the chest, causing Flynn to have to take a step backwards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias smiled into his beer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll show you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias' smile faltered as Flynn suddenly started to undress in the middle of the pub, shrugging out of his coat and then moving on to pull his shirt over his head. "You're challened the legendary - nay, <em>mythical</em> Flynn Fairwind! You and me! Wrestling match! Right here, right now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the beer he was currently drinking, Mathias' mouth suddenly went try as Flynn now was shirtless, allowing all that sunkissed, tattoed skin and muscles and flesh to just be... gazed upon. Mathias swallowed thickly and agreed that yes, both legendary and mythical were adequate words to describe Flynn Fairwind.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Folktale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 26: Folktale</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more Swedish/scandinavian folk lore for you! (Yes, this is an actual thing!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias and Flynn were spending the night in Boralus, drinking and eating. Mathias was dressed in civilian clothing tonight, and they weren’t drinking at the the inn closest to the were the Wind’s Redemption was docked. It gave Mathias a rare sense of freedom, because people didn’t stare at him as much as usual. When sitting at a small table with Flynn in a packed pub like this, Mathias felt and sense of belonging.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias could already feel the effects of the alcohol, buzzing pleasantly in his system. His vision was just starting to go slightly fuzzy at the edges and the tight knots in his shoulders started to loosen, and everything felt a bit easier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn and Mathias had to be leaned across the table towards each other, face up close, to be able to hear each other over the laughing and talking and singing of the other patrons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn liked seeing Mathias like this. It’s like he forgot about the weight of the world and the war effort and just allowed himself to be for a while. Flynn really, really liked that. Additionally, when they were sitting like this, leaning towards each other to talk, he also really, <em>really</em> wanted to kiss Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn had wanted to kiss Mathias for quite a long while now. Well, not <em>only</em> kiss him, but kissing was at the top of growing list. It was getting harder and harder for each passing day to resist the urge to kiss him, actually. Especially when he had some to drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't know how Mathias would react if he actually made the move and kissed him. Mathias always seemed a bit happier when it was just the two of them like this, but Flynn figured that could also be him being relieved to just have some sense of normalcy back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn raised his glass of beer to his lips again, and had a brilliant idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias was watching Flynn being deep in thought whilst he drank his liquer. He really enjoyed Flynn's company. He felt free around him, as if he wasn't being judged. It was a very nice feeling. Mathias found how his gaze was being drawn to Flynn's lips, and he had the sudden thought of how they would feel against his own. It was a thought that first had come to him a while back, and he had to confess to himself that it was becoming harder to supress it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, Flynn came back to reality and looked at Mathias with a glimt in his eyes. He leaned in conspiratorally, and Mathias leaned in as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mathias, how would you like-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn was interrupted by a roaring laughter off in the corner. Flynn indicated for Mathias to turn his head so he could speak directly into his ear instead, so he could be hear over the noise of the pub. Mathias did as instructed and turned his right ear towards Flynn. He could suddenly feel Flynn's lips ghost across the outer shell of his ear, and goosebumps spread down his arms.</p>
</div><div><p> </p>

<p></p><div><p>"Would you like to find out who you're going to marry one day?"</p></div>/</div><div>
  <p>That question, plus the alcohol affecting his judgement just the slightest bit, is how Mathias ended up dragging himself over muddy fields in the hills behind Boralus. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on Matty, two more fences!" Flynn shouted from a bit ahead. Mathias was tired, his knees were wet and muddy from where he had slipped and fallen down from one of the fences he had previously scaled. He looked at Flynn, then he looked down at his hand. He was holding flowers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Flynn had asked him about wanting to find out about his marriage, Flynn had told him that an old kul tiran folktale was that to find out who you're going to marry, you needed to cross seven fences and pick seven different flowers. Mathias was currenly holding five different flowers in his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If there was one thing he hadn't been anticipating doing today, it was picking flowers. He looked at Flynn again, who was looking at him with an expectant look. Mathias drew in a long breath through his nose and started heading towards the fence at the far edge of the field.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trek through fields and hills had definitely sobered both of them up, and when they headed back to Boralus each clutching a handful of flowers, Flynn led Mathias to his little dingy apartment in Dampwick Ward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It isn't much, but it's home," Flynn said in some sort of half excuse as he let Mathias into the apartment. Mathias took in his surroundings. The apartment was sparsely furnished, with a narrow bed, a small kitchen table and two chairs. It reminded Mathias of his little apartment back in Stormwind, and he supposed that much like Mathias, Flynn didn't actually spend much time in his home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, how are these supposed to tell me who I will marry when the time comes?" He held out his little sorry excuse of a bouqet towards Flynn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right!" Flynn said as he took the flowers from Mathias, causing him to now be holding flowers in both his hands. "Now it's time for the next step."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias cocked an eyebrow at Flynn. "The next step?" he parroted back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes!" Flynn nodded and walked past Mathias, coming to a stop next to the narrow bed. "Hmm, only one pillow... it doesn't specify if it has to be one pillow per person..." He turned to look at Mathias. "Next step is putting the flowers under your pillow, and then you will dream about the person you will end up marrying. However! I only have one pillow." He shrugged and turned back towards the bed. "I'm sure it's fine if we share." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias looked on with some sort of mix between confusion and intrigue as Flynn fisted all the flowers in one hand, lifted the one pillow on the bed, and put the flowers down on the matress. Then, he put the pillow back down, turned back to Mathias, and gestured towards the bed. "And now, we sleep!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias looked between the bed and Flynn a few times before realisation dawned on him. Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Flynn wanted them to share the bed. Mathias felt heat rising in his cheeks, and his mouth suddenly went a bit dry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn looked at him with that expectant look in his eyes again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to... head back to the... ship..?" The excuse didn't seem believable even to his own ears, and Flynn just smiled at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And <em>that's</em> how Mathias ended up in only his smallclothes in the same bed as Flynn Fairwind. They were lying back to back, with Flynn facing the wall and Mathias facing outwards. Mathias was lying as far out on the bed as he possibly could without falling off, and he was hyper aware of the man next to him. They weren't touching, but Mathias could feel heat radiating off Flynn's body. Mathias realised he <em>should</em> be tired by now based on how late it was, many hours past midnight, but he was wide awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you asleep?" Flynn's whispered voice cut through the silence. Mathias thought about pretending to be asleep for a brief moment, but decided against it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No," he answered instead. He felt Flynn shift next to him, and he realised that Flynn was turning around to face him. Feeling a bit odd about being turned away from Flynn, Mathias did the same, carefully turning around to face Flynn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was not prepared for Flynn's face to be so up close to his, and he was certainly not prepared for the very overwhelming need to kiss him that washed over him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, if there was one thing Flynn had hoped for, but not really planned for, was to actually end up with Mathias in his bed at the end of the evening. Mathias eyes were almost shockingly green up close like this, and Flynn could clearly see freckles spread across Mathias' face. There was this urgent feeling in Flynn's chest, something telling him that he should do something, or at least <em>say</em> something, because he had just been staring into Mathias' eyes for a really long time now-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His rushing train of thought was completely derailed and came to a screeching halt when Mathias suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Flynn's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>The thing that had done it in the end, the thing that had been the final push to lean in, had been so... insignificant and unimportant. It had been a stray eyeslash, innocently having landed on Flynn's cheekbone, that did it. It was so small and human, but it had been it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn didn't respond to the kiss for a long moment, as if he was frozen, and Mathias felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. He jerked his head back from Flynn, panic setting in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I thought-" he stammered as he tried to put some distance between him and Flynn on the bed, to save them both the embarassment of this whole situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, wait-" Flynn said, and Mathias felt Flynn's large, warm hand at the back of his neck, and then he was being pulled in towards Flynn. This time, Flynn did kiss him, and it was slanted and messy and fantastic. Flynn's tongue slid perfectly against his, and Flynn's mouth had just the fainted taste of the beer he had been drinking a few hours before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn kissed Mathias as if his life depended on it. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and he could hear the rushing of his blood in his ears. Then, he gasped into the kiss as he felt Mathias' hand gently brush over his very full erection. They had to break apart for air, and the look Flynn saw in Mathias' eyes was one of determination, as if he had finally taken the step to start something and he was determined to see it through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn too, really wanted to see it through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias' hand brushed past his erection and up to his hip, nudging it firmly in an indication for Flynn to lie down on his back. Flynn did as instructed, covering essentially the entirety of the bed, leaving only a tiny part for Mathias to lie on. That, however, was remedied when Mathias put one hand on the matress next to Flynn's head to support himself, and then moved to life half on top of Flynn, in between his legs, looking down on Flynn from above.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn had never been so turned on before in his whole life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias wasn't even sure what was spurring him on, but he just went with the flow. Flynn's pupils were blown wide and his hair had come loose from the piece of leather that normally held it up in a ponytail, so the long, auburn strands were laid out on the pillow. His lips shone with saliva, and Mathias leaned down to capture them in another kiss as he hooked two fingers inside the waistband of Flynn's undergarments and started pulling them down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn gave a little needy sound as Mathias wrapped his fingers around Flynn's erection, and Mathias happily drank it down. He really wanted to hear Flynn make that sound many more times. He held Flynn's erection in his hand for a moment, feeling how warm and hard and <em>alive</em> he was. Flynn's cock was larger than his own, thicker, and he really enjoyed how it felt in his hand. He started to slowly move his hand, but he had only managed a few strokes when he felt Flynn's hand slip in side of his own undergarments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias' hand felt absolutely amazing around him, but he wanted, no <em>needed</em>, to touch Mathias back. He slipped his hand inside Mathias' to wrap his fingers around Mathias' erection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>/</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, they ended up with their undergarments pulled down and Flynn's large hand fisted around them both as they moved against each other, When they came it was almost simultaneous, both spilling on Flynn's fingers and stomach while sharing a heated kiss. </p>
  <p>It was definitely not how any of them had thought the night to end, but it was definitely what they both wanted.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 27: Discovery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A day late, but it's here now!</p><p>content warning: this drabble is smut, kink exploration, kink discovery, undernegotiated mutal kink and breath play. It's nothing extreme at all, but I realise this is a bit outside of what can be considered vanilla, so I'm putting the tags here to make sure everyone is informed before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lying on their sides in bed, Flynn behind Mathias. Flynn was slowly sliding his cock in and out of Mathias, taking his time as he slowly sunk back into slick, tight heat over and over again.</p><p>They took their time, being in no rush. Flynn was firm and warm behind him, securing Mathias. He had his large, strong arms wrapped around Mathias, one across his chest and one wrapped around his shoulders, in line with his collar bones.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias had his head pressed back again his shoulder, his eyes closed in pleasure. Mathias let pleasure wash over him in waves, rolling with the motions of Flynn’s hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias felt the arms around his shoulders move, and then he could feel Flynn’s large, warm hand wrap loosely at the very bottom of his neck, resting there innocently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It caused something dark and delicious to flip over in his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The slow roll of Flynn’s hips continued, and Mathias moaned as he was filled again and again, the slow drag of Flynn's cock driving him slowly but steadily towards release.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn’s hand on his throat slid upwards, and the grip grew a bit firmer. Mathias’ cock suddenly swelled and twitched almost violently, suddenly pushing him a lot closer to the edge of orgasm than he had been a moment before. He moaned brokenly and his eyes fluttered close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn's hips stilled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What caused <em>that?</em>"  Flynn asked, his voice full of surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias tried to find the words, tried to explain, but failed. Instead, he lifted his hand and gently brushed it over Flynn's fingers, which were still wrapped loosely around his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. <em>Oh</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn started moving his hips again, but the movement wasn't smooth and controlled like it had been just before. Flynn's hips stuttered in the way they did when he was approaching orgasm. Flynn slid his hand upwards over Mathias' throat, until it was nestled just under Mathias' jaw, causing Mathias to have to look up a bit to accommodate. The grip tightened just slightly, making it just a tiny bit harder to breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dark and delicious feeling was spreading throughout Mathias' body, causing his cock to throb, untouched between his legs, and his limbs to grow heavy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck..." Flynn swore from behind him, sounding he was speaking the word through gritted teeth. Flynn's hips were moving with quick, stabbing motions now, and his cock was hard and perfect inside of Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias felt like he was adrift in the middle of a dark ocean of pleasure, the currents threatening to pull him down under. Flynn's large, warm body behind him and around him felt safe, and he moved his hands to hold onto the strong arm Flynn had draped across his chest, fingers digging into the muscle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn's hand, large enough to easily cover Mathias' whole throat, tightened around his throat again. Mathias tried to draw a breath, and found that he couldn't. The current pulled him down in to the deep waters of pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he came hard, cock bobbing as he painted the sheets with his come.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn slammed into Mathias two more times until he came with a groan, sliding his cock fully inside and pumping his release into Mathias. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias head was swimming when he almost absent-mindedly noticed to Flynn slipped out of him and let go of his neck. Mathias was rolled onto his back and Flynn moved to stradde him, pressing soft kisses to his neck until he eventually moved up to kiss him. The kiss was slow and passionate, and when it was over, Flynn was cradling Mathias' face in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was amazing, darling," Flynn said, awe in his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias raised his his arms and brushed his hands over the back of Flynn's hands, over his wrists, and down his arms, just enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you," he said, overwhelmed by the safety and the closeness of Flynn, holding him like he was something invaluable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A gorgeous smile spread across Flynn's face before he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Mathias' lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 28: Wings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is that?"</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias looked up from the documents that were laid out on the kitchen table in front of him, looking very sceptically at Flynn. Said Flynn was currently pulling colorful garments in different hues of blue and purple out of a large paper bag and putting them in a pile on the table, next to Mathias' important documents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A Hallow's End costume!" Flynn chirped happily as he pulled something very large and not very clothing-looking out of the bag. Then he put the now empty bag on the floor. Mathias indicated towards whatever Flynn was currently holding in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what is <em>that?</em>" Mathias asked and pointed at it with the quill he had been using to write.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn grinned as he held the item up, and Mathias couldn't believe what he was seeing. A pair of massive, colorful, floppy, cloth faerie wings. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wings!" Flynn moved them over his head and put his arms through the bands that allowed them to be worn as an actual pair of wings. "Look!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes, Mathias wondered how his life had ended up the way it had, and how he ended up in the situations he did. Looking at his 6 foot 5 kul tiran, foulmouthed, ex-pirate lover wearing a pair of colorful, fancy wings, this was definitely one of those times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a whole outfit! It's even got a mask and everything!" Flynn said happily as he turned back around, the wing flopping as he did. He started rummaging through the pile of clothes. Mathias watched him for a moment before he realised something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you get a Hallow's End costume?"</p>
  <p>The question made Flynn stop his rummaging and look up at Mathias, one eyebrow quirked upwards. "For the Hallow's End party?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Which party?" Mathias deadpanned back, making Flynn bristle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The masquerade that the <em>king</em> is hosting tomorrow?</p>
  <p>Mathias knit his eyebrows together in confusion, and Flynn's mouth fell open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You forgot, didn't you." Flynn almost looked offended. "How can you something forget that? There will be alcohol and good food and costumes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't exactly like Mathias had forgotten about the event, he had simply delegated the matter of security to someone else within SI:7 and... not thought much about it ever since. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, <em>I</em> have my costume sorted," Flynn said and did a little shimmy, causing the wings to flop about. "You should sort yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias had one of these moments again where he wondered how his life ended up like this, bickering over Hallow's End costumes. It was odd, but it was surprisingly... nice. He put down the quill and leaned back in the chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll sort it for tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn opened his mouth as if he was going to protest, but then realised that Mathias had just given in. Flynn closed his mouth and smiled instead.</p>
  <p>Mathias couldn't help but matching the smile with one of his own.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 29: Party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias had to admit that whoever had decorated the Stormwind Keep ballroom had done a great job. Pumpkins, spiderwebs, spooky smoke, a lot of lit candles - which on second thought might not be very safe with all the flammable material. Mathias frowned to himself for a moment, but decided that it wasn’t his responsibility. At least not tonight.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Mathias sipped his beverage - a sweet red wine with two small, peeled fruits in the glass. It sort of looked like blood and a pair of eyeballs, Mathias supposed. He was hanging out back at the bar tucked away in the corner of the room, which gave him a good view of the crowd. The ballroom was filled with all manner of people: leaders of the alliance, heroes of Azeroth and political allies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias dipped his face down to half hide his face in the collar of his coat. Well, in Flynn’s coat. It was too big for him and it smelled like Flynn, like leather and whiskey, and a little something possessive ached in his chest. Atop his head sat a tricorn hat - also Flynn’s - and yes, he was dressed up as a pirate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias watched as a large tauren, one of Baine’s people, standing a distance away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Large crowds like these always made Mathias a bit uneasy. The more people, the easier it was to sink a knife in between an unsuspecting victim’s ribs and rob them of their life. Mathias had the full confidence in SI:7’s overseeing of the security for this masquerade, but... you could never be too careful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was at that point Mathias spotted Flynn in the crowd, crisscrossing his way through the crowd on his way towards Mathias. He wasn’t the largest person in the room by any means, but he still stood out. This was very much on account of the outfit he was wearing. He was dressed in purple and blue from top to toe, and a hood with a silver mask covering the top of his face. Then, of course, there was the wings - large, floppy and colorful. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but it probably still wasn’t the wildest outfit in the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey there, sailor,” Flynn said in his whiskey-smooth voice as he came to lean on the bar right next to Mathias. “You visit this port often?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias rolled his eyes at the cheesy pick-up line, but he could help the smile playing on his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn grinned at him, and Mathias could see his eyes glittering beneath the mask.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You enjoying the party?” Mathias asked and indicated with his hand towards the ballroom.  Flynn gave an enthusiastic nod as response, causing the long antenna connected to his hood to bob up and down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course! Free food, free alcohol, dressing up without getting judged: what’s not to love?” Flynn looked Mathias up and down, and Mathias could almost physically feel Flynn’s eyes on him. “Plus, I get to see you wearing my clothes. That coat looks good on you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a little something stirring to life in Mathias at Flynn’s words. He lifted his glass to his lips and drank.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn leaned in close, lips brushing the outer shell of Mathias’ ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I like the hat. You should wear it in bed next time. <em>Only</em> the hat.” Flynn voice had suddenly gone low and suggestive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias’ drink went down the wrong pipe, sending him into a hacking cough for a few moments. Flynn leaned back and grinned widely at Mathias.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Eerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 30: Eerie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The horse Mathias was riding was jumpy. He could feel the that the animal really didn't want to be here. Mathias was sympathetic.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Duskwood always seemed to be in an eternal night. The forest was dark and dangerous, not even the Night's Watch was enough to bring a sense of security to the people riding through the woods. Tonight, the fog was thick, obscuring the surroundings, making the trees look like twisted bodies in the fog. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, a howl far in the distance cut through the silence. The horse beneath Mathias jumped, and Mathias reached down to firmly and calmingly pat the horse's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay girl, we're almost in Darkshire," he said. He continued his slow but sure way down south towards the one major settlement in the region. Mathias swept his gaze across the forest, not seeing anything. He did have the distinct feeling that he was being watched, however.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A while later, another how, quickly followed by three more, much closer. He heard commotion off to the right of him, and his horse gave a scared whinny. He took the reins in one hand and reached for a dagger with his other, his eyes fixed on the direction of where the sound was coming. It sounded like... several people, or <em>things</em>, running.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, a large, auburn worgen emerged from the fog just in front of where Mathias and the horse was. It paid no attention to Mathias, sprinting on all fours directly across the road just in front of Mathias. A second later, four dark grey, almost black worgen appeared as well, chasing the first worgen. Mathias could hear their snarls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The horse gave another scared whinny, and one of the worgen giving chase came to a screeching halt, turning to face Mathias. It's eyes was gleaming a feral, ominous red. Before Mathias had time to react, the worgen had swiped at the horse, causing it to rear onto its back legs, trying to defend itself with her hooves. Mathias scrambed to hold on, but was too late. He slid off the horse and landed hard on his back, knocking the air out of him. He lost the grip on his dagger and it skidded away across the stones in the road.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The horse set off in a panic down the road, and the worgen sprinted after it. Their eyes were also glowing red, and they were snarling menacingly, their teeth sharp in the dim moonlight. Mathias tried to force himself to get up, but his body was screaming in protest. He had managed to sit up when the three other dark, grey worgen appeared to the left of him, eyes gleaming red. His mind was screaming for him that he needed to defend himself, or he would be dead long before he managed to reach Darkshire. He gripped the handle of the blade strapped to his shin, his palm sweaty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, suddenly, the large auburn worgen that had been chased appeared from the left, barreling directly into the three approaching Mathias, knocking one of them to the ground. What followed was a brutal fight of sharp claws, fur and teeth, and Mathias could do nothing but watch. The auburn worgen was much larger than the other ones, but they were many. Mathias could see patches in the large worgen's fur that were damp with blood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually though, the larger worgen seemed to be able to get the upper hand, and the three smaller ones fled into the forest. The remaining worgen was left standing with chest heaving, clearly exhausted from the battle. It turned around, and Mathias instinctively squeezed the handle of the blade tighter, ready to cut whenever neccessary. The worgen had bright blue eyes as opposed to the others' red, and it seemed to think about what to do with Mathias for a moment before it suddenly sank down to one knee, clutching its side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Mathias' very eyes, the worgen's form shrunk, fur becoming skin and feral features becoming human. Soon, just in front of him, was a half naked man down on one knee. He had blue eyes and long auburn hair and a moustache and a beard. His body was covered with angry red claw marks, and Mathias could see blood slowly seeping out from under where the man had his palm pressed to his side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please, help me get to the town," he asked, exhaustion clear in his voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if they come back?" Mathias responded, still gripping his blade tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man shook his head lightly. "They won't. Not until they've had time to lick their wounds."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, Mathias considered leaving the man in the middle of the road to fend for himself. Dragging him to Darkshire would slow Mathias down considerably. It could also be a trap. The man _had_ gone back to save him though, and he did seem genuinely hurt. Mathias weighed the different options in his head, and decided to take his chance. No honor among thieves, but this man may probably just saved his life. Mathias slid his dagger back into it's sheath and stood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man hissed with pain as Mathias took ahold of his arm and put it over his neck so he could support him standing up. The man was a quite a lot bigger than Mathias, and he realised it would take a long time to drag him to Darkshire. The man's skin was warm, almost unnaturally so, against Mathias' own skin. They started to slowly make their way down the road in the direction the horse had fled, towards Darkshire. They had walked in silence for a while when the man spoke. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm Flynn."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias' instinct was to give a fake name, but there was something about this man who intrigued him, apart from the fact that he had just saved a stranger's life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mathias."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nice to meet you, Mathias," Flynn said through gritted teeth. "Gah!" Flynn winced with pain and slumped a bit more heavily against Mathias.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias really, really hoped Flynn was right about the worgen not coming back, and that they would make it to town without any further problems.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 31: Apocalypse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Void!AU, so cw: slightly disturbing things related to N'zoth corruption; blood; dub-con, on account of being N'zoth corruption - nothing extreme however.</p>
<p>Direct follow-up from day/prompt 10: Brainwashed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screaming had turned into a cacophony of voices, and it was like glorious music.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Flynn’s hands were slick with blood, other people’s blood, people who hadn’t embraced the gift of N’zoth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the sky above, massive mindworms silently guarded the air above the city, catching and devouring anyone who tried to escape by gryphon. Dark, obsidian pillars humming at a constant otherworldly frequency had appears in the streets, anchoring N’zoth to their world and allowing for him to break through the veil of this world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flynn was currently standing in the middle of Stormwind’s Trade District, watching proudly as Mathias was bent over a woman lying dying on the ground, his blade just having been used to cut her throat, leaving her to bleed out on the cobblestones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a sudden ear-deafening boom from far above them, causing them both to look up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sky split open before their eyes, a terrifying, terrific vertical wound. For a moment, the whole world was silent. Then, a deep rumble was heard from above, and a writhing mass of tentacles forced its way out of the wound in the sky. From inside of the wound, a massive yellow eye framed by an ocean of small eyes peered out, gazing upon the world and judging it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had arrived.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias stood, and together they looked in awe at their master arriving to conquer their world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mathias turned to Flynn as he wiped the back of his hand across the lower part of his face, smearing blood across his cheek, mouth and facial hair. There was hunger in his eyes. He took a step forward to close the distance between them, and then he wrapped his arms around Flynn’s neck.</p>
  <p>Flynn wrapped his arm around Mathias' waist and inclined his head to meet Mathias halfway. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kiss was deep and hungry and tasted like copper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>N’zoth’s infinite gaze fell upon the two of them, standing in the middle of the carnage, and he approved.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are, last of october and last chapter of Fairshaw Writetober 2020! I've had an absolute blast writing all of these, and thank you thank you to all of you that has come back to read, kudosed and commented on the chapters! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>